Troubles of Love
by She-Cat
Summary: Drizzt is in love with Catti Brie, but fears to tell her because he doesn't feel that it would be right because of his race. Will he get the courage to tell her before it's to late? Prequel to A New Beginning
1. Default Chapter

DragonEyeZ started this plot bunny. It's a prequel to A New Begining and A Ranger's Homcoming. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: These charectors belong to Wizard of the Coast and R.A. Salvatore, I'm just borrowing them for no profit. 

Troubles of Love

Chapter 1--A Dwarven Gathering

The feast hall of the mines was crowded and noisy and filled with merriment. Each year Bruenor held a celebration on the day that the Drow had been defeated and driven back to the Underdark when they had attacked Mithril Hall.

Catti-brie glanced around at the crowd, seeing Wulfgar and Regis, but not Drizzt. Catti-brie frowned and looked more carefully. She wondered if he'd slipped outside. _Ah, there ye are, _she thought. She walked over to him.

Drizzt saw Catti-brie coming and watched and waited. _She still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, _he thought.

Catti-brie stopped directly in front of Drizzt and crossed her arms. "Why are ye hidin' in the corner? Ye should be with yer friends," she demanded. 

"Just thinking," Drizzt said.

"Ye think too much. Now come out of the corner and join us," Catti-brie said, taking his hand in hers.

It felt like a shock went down his spine at her touch. Drizzt managed to keep the reaction from showing and allowed Catti-brie to lead him over to their friends.

Bruenor looked up. "Where have ye been, Drow? We been celebrating a long time," he said.

"So I noticed, I was staying out of sight so that I wouldn't get caught in the middle of any of your folks little brawls. My bones are a lot more breakable then yours," Drizzt said.

Bruenor snorted. "True, gonna have to put some meat on yer skinny hide, Drow," he said.

"I fear that won't help," Drizzt said. "I'll let Wulfgar handle the wrestling at these little gatherings. He's better at it anyway."

Wulfgar grinned. "Maybe I should challenge you to a wrestling match. That's something I would be likely to win," he said. He winked roguishly at Catti-brie. "You could give the winner a kiss as a prize."

Drizzt couldn't keep from glancing at Catti-brie's lips. He looked away, relieved that his dark skin hid the fact he was blushing. He was glad when no one noticed.

"Delly wouldn't like me kissing her husband," Catti-brie snorted.

"I most certainly would not and I'll have your hide if you let her, Wulfgar," Delly said sternly. She gave her husband a mock fierce look.

"I yield to my most lovely lady," Wulfgar grinned.

"Well then you could kiss the loser," Regis offered. He nudged Drizzt in the ribs. "Right Drizzt?" 

"Whatever, I grows to stuffy in here for my taste. I think I will go for a walk," Drizzt said. He left the dining hall as fast as he could go without looking like he was fleeing.

Regis and Bruenor exchanged knowing looks as Drizzt left then the Halfling went to refill his goblet. _He loves Catti-brie. Bruenor and I both know it, even though no one else truly does. I wonder why he doesn't just tell her so, _he thought.

A light snow was starting to fall when Drizzt left the caves, but he ignored it. "Clever Do'Urden, racing out of there like a scared rabbit. Now they'll know something's wrong," he muttered. "You should have just laughed it off." Drizzt sighed. He couldn't lie to himself. He loved Catti-brie with all his soul, but couldn't make himself admit it. _There can only be friendship between us, best she marries a Human rather then an Elf. She deserves someone at her side that will grow old with her. I must not let her see the feelings I harbor towards her," _he thought_._ He headed for the cave he had once called home. He could be alone with his thoughts there and no one would disturb him. 

*Meanwhile*

Catti-brie was disappointed that Drizzt had left so suddenly. "I wonder what brought that on. I wanted him to stop hiding in a corner and join us, instead he took off," she said as Regis returned to the table.

Regis shrugged, wondering how she could miss the feelings Drizzt hid. "I guess he had a lot on his mind. You know how he is," he said.

Catti-brie didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "I suppose so," she said. She turned to Delly and began to talk to her.

Remember this is a prequel to my other Drizzt stories…Thanks again to DragonEyeZ for the idea…R/R please!!

__


	2. Looking For Answers

I'm pleased people like this. I just wanted to say that this story will be updated a little slower then my others because I have someone looking over each chapter before I post….Thanks, DragonEyeZ!!

Chapter 2--Looking For Answers

Drizzt came to the cave and went inside before looking around. It seemed empty and gloomy now. It didn't feel like home. _That's because your home is in the mines now, _he thought. He pulled out the statuette and turned it in his hands as he considered summoning Guenhwyvar for company. He decided against it and put the statuette back. He didn't want any company right now. He found a spot that suited him and sat down then allowed his thoughts to drift.

Drizzt spent three hours in the cave then headed back. It was fully dark and starting to get cold. He wrapped his cloak more tightly around him to keep out the chilly wind. It was starting to snow when he entered the mine.

"There ye are, Catti-brie was here about an hour ago lookin' for ye. She wants ye to come to her room no matter how late it is," the dwarf said.

Drizzt nodded and headed swiftly off down the hall. The three hours of solitude had done little good to soothe his thoughts and the last thing he wanted to do was see Catti-brie. He decided to ignore the message and go back to his room. Unfortunately Catti-brie's was right across the hall; perhaps he'd be able to sneak past without her hearing him.

A good plan, but it didn't work Catti-brie's door opened just as he reached his door. "Where do ye think ye be goin'? Didn't ye get me message?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to wake you. It's past midnight," Drizzt lied.

"I said no matter how late. Come in here," Catti-brie said, stepping aside so he could enter.

"No, not now. I'm weary, Catti-brie. We'll talk later," Drizzt said.

"I think we should talk now," Catti-brie said.

Any other time Drizzt would have given in, but this time he wouldn't. "Tomorrow, good night," he said. He went into his room and closed the door. Once inside he leaned against the door and rubbed his temple. He had a headache all the sudden.

Catti-brie was shocked by what had happened. She had always been able to get Drizzt to talk to her, but he had refused her and walked away. Now she was even more worried then she'd been before. She thought about following him, but changed her mind. She decided it might be best to wait until morning.

Catti-brie was waiting for Drizzt when he emerged from his room the next morning. "Mornin' Drizzt, can we talk after breakfast?" she asked.

"Probably not, but we'll see," Drizzt said and headed for the dining hall.

Catti-brie caught his arm and turned him to face her. "What be eatin' at ye? Ye never have acted this way before. Ye always talked to me," she said.

"This time I need to work things out for myself, Catti-brie, so please let it go," Drizzt said. He walked away from her.

After a minute Catti-brie followed, puzzled by his brush off and a little hurt.

Breakfast was strained and uncomfortable. Drizzt was silent throughout breakfast even though Wulfgar, Bruenor, and Regis tried to draw him out. He left as soon as he was finished, muttering about some things he needed to do.

"I wonder what has gotten into Drizzt. He seems so moody lately," Wulfgar said perplexed.

"Drow gets like that sometimes. Let him be until he gets over it," Bruenor said and stood. "I got me own tasks to tend. Stay out of trouble," he said. "Come on, Rumblebelly." He and Regis left. 

After they were gone Wulfgar and Delly excused themselves and left also.

Catti-brie sat at the table for a while, feeling very deserted. Finally she got up, determined to find Drizzt and try to get him to talk to her again. She didn't like it when he was like this. She went to his room and knocked, but no one answered. "Drizzt! Are ye in there? Please answer me!" she called, but nothing happened. She sighed and went into her own room and closed the door.

Drizzt relaxed when he heard her step away from his door and her door close. He relaxed and went back to his own thoughts…

Seems like some feelings are getting bruised here, don't you think? R/R please!!!


	3. Just Friends

For some reason this story seems wrong, probably because Drizzt is acting like an ass. Sorry, but that will soon change…

Chapter 3--Just Friends

A soft tap on the door awoke Drizzt from a light doze. He was tempted to ignore it then changed his mind. He was rather ashamed of how he'd snubbed Catti-brie. _My tangled emotions aren't her fault. Her friendship will have to be enough _he thought. He got up and opened the door. It was Catti-brie as he expected.

"Ye were takin' a nap? I be sorry I woke ye," Catti-brie said.

"It's alright. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was rude to you and I'm sorry," Drizzt said.

"That's all right, you have a right to be an ass once in a while, but don't ye do that again or I'll have Bruenor on yer head," Catti-brie said and hugged him.

Drizzt fought back a shiver at her touch. "Don't worry, I won't, Cat," he said. "Did you want something?"

Catti-brie ended the hug and stepped back. "We've been invited to Silverymoon for a celebration by Lady Alustriel herself. Isn't that wonderful?" she said.

"Very, when are we leaving?" Drizzt asked.

"In a week, so we have time to prepare and time to make it," Catti-brie said. She giggled. "The message offered the use of one of Alustriel's fire chariot, but da said he'd rather pick a goblin's nose then ride in one of those things again."

Drizzt laughed, Catti-brie had told him all about that incident. "Sounds like him, I suppose I should get busy," he said.

"Actually we have something to do," Catti-brie said. She took Drizzt's arm and pulled him out of the room. "We have to go into town and see the seamstress," she said.

"Why the seamstress?" Drizzt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Catti-brie stopped and made a big show of looking him over. "Ye need proper clothes and a trim, yer lookin' shaggy," she said.

"I resent that," Drizzt said, trying not to laugh as they moved off again.

They headed straight for Bryn Shander. Catti-brie confidently led the way straight to the seamstress. "She's really good and she's fast," she said and opened the door.

An older woman came out of the back to greet them. "Oh good day, Lady Battlehammmer, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Nothing, but Drizzt needs very nice clothes suited for a formal gatherin'," Catti-brie said and nudged Drizzt forward. "I'll be back after I see about that trim, Drizzt." She left before Drizzt could protest.

"Now, I'm Lena, Master Do'Urden. Come with me and let's see what I can do for you," the seamstress said.

Drizzt followed her, swearing that he'd get Catti-brie for this. Two long hours passed and Drizzt was heartily sick of the whole business. He knew that Catti-brie was purposely taking a long time to return.

"Perhaps this color for the shirt," Lena said, interrupting his thoughts. She displayed a bolt of purple silk.

"Definitely not, I'll look like a procurer or an escort," Drizzt protested. It was the worse color he'd ever seen and he wouldn't be caught dead in it.

"Well, perhaps that isn't the right color for you," Lena admitted. "I know, we'll use black leather for the britches and tunic, silver for the shirt and trim the tunic in silver."

Much to Drizzt's relief the door opened and Catti-brie walked in. "All done, Lena? We should go," she said.

"Yes, the clothes will be done in two days," Lena said. "Good day."

Drizzt was more then glad to leave. "If this person cutting my hair messes it up, I'll strangle him," he warned.

"He won't," Catti-brie said. She led Drizzt up the street. Another hour later they were able to return to the mines just in time for lunch.

"What in the nine hells happened to yer hair, Drow?" Bruenor asked.

Drizzt mock-scowled. "I'll tie knots in your beard," he retorted.

"Oh, da, stop. I think it looks very nice," Catti-brie said.

Bruenor smirked, but continued with his meal. He was pleased that Drizzt was back to his old self….

I know, not much happening, but that will change very soon….R/R please!!!


	4. Taken

Hello again from She-Cat and here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4--Taken

The next three days were very busy for all of them as they prepared to journey to Silverymoon. When the clothes were ready Catti-brie insisted Drizzt try them on. "Wow, ye'll be beatin' the women off with a stick. Ye look like nobility," she said.

"I'll not so sure about this," Drizzt grumbled. "I hate fancy clothes and formal gatherings."

"Oh, come on, Drizzt, ye have nothing to worry about. Ye must know proper formal etiquette by now," Catti-brie said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but Drow etiquette and Human etiquette are as different as day and night," Drizzt pointed out. He went back into the other room to change.

"A lot of that be instinct. I'm sure ye'll do just fine, Drizzt," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt emerged from the room in his usual clothes. "I suppose so," he said.

"I know so, come on, and let's go for a walk. It's actually a little warm out there," Catti-brie laughed and tucked her arm into his.

"Alright, Cat," Drizzt agreed. He blushed when he realized he'd let the affectionate name he'd often thought slip out.

Catti-brie gave him a quizzical look at that. "Cat?" she asked.

"Well, you're to old to be a kitten anymore," Drizzt offered.

"I forgot that ye called me that when I was little," Catti-brie said and laughed.

They strolled to the entrance of the mine after getting their cloaks in case the weather changed again. They also got their weapons since it was foolish to go outside unarmed. The Dwarf guarding the entrance nodded and smiled them as they left.

It was indeed warmer then usual outside, though it wouldn't be much longer before it grew cold again. The dale's weather changed dramatically from month to month. "It'll be nice to get away from here for a while. I think even me da thinks so though he'd never admit it," Catti-brie remarked.

Drizzt laughed. "Of course not, your father is too stubborn to admit many things," he agreed. _Yeah, look whose talking, _he thought. He thrust the thought away and that's when they heard the screams and roars.

"That's a child's scream and yetis roaring!" Catti-brie gasped.

They drew their weapons as one and charged towards the sounds. They were met with an awful sight. A wagon laid on its side, smashed to pieces. Two corpses, a man and a woman laid in the bloody snow. Two yetis had cornered a small boy against the wagon.

"We have to stop them," Catti-brie said, unslinging her bow. "I can end this quick." She fired twice bringing both yetis down then she headed for the child.

Drizzt saw the snow move directly in her path and his blood ran cold. "Cat!! Look out!!" he shouted. His warning came an instant to late. 

An appendage with two clawed fingers emerged from the snow and seized Catti-brie's ankle sending her headlong on the snow. Her bow flew form her hand. She screamed once then was dragged into the snow out of sight. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Cat!" Drizzt shouted and plunged down to where she'd disappeared, but all there was there was an icy tunnel. "Goddess, how did it take her that fast?!" he breathed. "Cat!" There was no answer. The child's sobs reminded Drizzt of his presence. He wanted to throw himself into the strange tunnel after Cat, but if he left the child alone he might die. Catti-brie could defend herself, but the child couldn't. Reluctantly he moved over to the child.

*Meanwhile* 

Catti-brie tried to draw her sword, but the tunnel was so narrow she couldn't get her hand to it. She kicked at her strange captor, but it was no use. It was then she felt something that felt like very strong rope wrapping around her legs, immobilizing her. Shortly after she was pulled out into a small cavern and roughly rolled onto her back to face her captor and her arms were pinned to her sides. It looked like a huge centipede with multi-faceted eyes and antennas. Her legs were wrapped in a brownish cord that looked like spider webbing. Looking around, she saw cocoons of many sizes then realized what her fate would be. She struggled violently, but it was too strong.

Hissing, it began to cocoon her, all to soon the webbing closed over her head and she passed out…..

Well, everyone asked for some action and you got it in spades, folks….R/R please!!!!


	5. Into the Maw of the Beast

ChichiX…First Catti-brie does use a sword and she wields Kazid-hea with a lot of skill…. Drizzt taught her. Remember? I do the accents the best I can and if you don't like my writing why are you reading it? Ok, done ranting on with the story.

Chapter 5--Into the Maw of the Beast

Drizzt had only one way to keep the child safe and still help Catti-brie. He summoned Guenhwyvar. He was heading for the opening when she appeared. "Protect the child, Guen!" he called over his shoulder. The tunnel was very narrow as Drizzt soon found out. He had to lay flat and drag himself with his arms. He couldn't even have a scimitar out. Drizzt emerged from the tunnel into a cavern of ice. He got to his feet, noticing the cocoons. 

Suddenly something landed on him from above, driving him to the floor. He struck his forehead on the ice so hard that black dots appeared in his vision. He was flipped over and found himself staring at the weirdest creature he'd ever seen. Drizzt went for a scimitar only to find his arms pinned tightly to his sides. He lashed out with both feet, but the thing didn't budge. It began to cocoon him like its other victims and no matter how much Drizzt struggled he couldn't get loose.

*Meanwhile*

Catti-brie was disoriented when she woke at first. It was very dark and stuffy then she remembered. She squirmed around until she managed to draw Kazid-hea. The magic sword cut through the webbing easily and she was free. A very bad sight greeted her. The thing was across the room from her and it had Drizzt wrapped in webbing up to his shoulders. It hadn't noticed her yet. She lunged bringing her sword down on its tail.

Green blood poured from the wound and it screeched in pain. Abandoning Drizzt, it whirled. "Come on ye over-grown centipede!" Catti-brie said. "Ye won't get me a second time!"

It lunged at her and Catti-brie sliced off one of its legs even as she dodged. It screeched so loudly that Catti-brie winced.

It reared back and shot a line of webbing at her. Catti-brie dodged and it hit the wall with a loud splat. "No, ye don't, ye big earthworm," she said She charged forward and plunged Kazid-hea right into one of its eyes.

It screeched even louder then before and Catti-brie was drenched with green blood. It convulsed violently, knocking her aside and did so several minutes before it went limp. It was dead. Catti-brie went and retrieved her sword then went to Drizzt who was futilely trying to free himself. "Are ye hurt?" she asked. "Ye be havin' a nasty bump on yer head."

"I'm fine, just cut me out of this," Drizzt grumbled.

Catti-brie studied the thoroughly frustrated and embarrassed Drow and giggled.

"What's so damned funny?" Drizzt fumed.

"I be thinkin' the hero be supposed to save the maiden, not the other way around," Catti-brie giggled.

"On shut up and get me out of this. There might be more of those things," Drizzt said.

"Ye know if I were in yer place I'd be a bit more polite," Catti-brie said. She looked him over. "Are ye ticklish?"

Drizzt scowled at her. "Don't you dare," he said.

Grinning impishly, Catti-brie cut away enough webbing so his feet were free and pulled off his boots. "I got ye at me mercy and I be takin' full advantage of it," she said. Soon she had Drizzt laughing so hard he couldn't talk and tears streamed down his face. "Do ye yield?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I yield!" Drizzt gasped.

"That be better," Catti-brie said and cut him loose.

Drizzt pulled on his boots and cautiously approached the strange beast for a closer look. "I've never seen this sort of creature before.

It was eight feet long with ten clawed legs and antennas. It was brown with scales much like a snake's, but its eyes were like a spider's. It had hollow fangs like a spider too. 

"Ugh, nasty thing it looks like something created by a wizard. Part spider, part centipede, and part snake," Catti-brie said and shuddered.

"Let's hope that no more are lurking," Drizzt said. He walked towards the cocoons, drawing his sword. "We better make sure no one else is trapped," he said. 

Ye be right about that," Catti-brie agreed and followed…..

Reversed roles, huh? Cat had to rescue Drizzt..Snicker…R/R please!!!


	6. Searching

Thanks to all my reviewers. You keep me going strong…

Chapter 6--Searching

Drizzt and Catti-brie carefully cut open the cocoons one by one. They were both relieved to find mostly animals had been snared, including two yetis. All the bodies were drained of blood.

"Gods, that could have been us if we'd been caught," Catti-brie said with a shudder of disgust. 

"It's lucky that this tundra is so remote or there would be Human bodies here. Let's go. We have to get the child to safety," Drizzt said.

"Ye didn't leave him alone?!" Catti-brie said.

"Of course not, Guenhwyvar is with him," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie nodded and went back to the tunnel. She began to crawl out. Drizzt waited a few minutes then followed her.

The sunlight was blinding after the dim light of the cavern and tunnel. Catti-brie stood and stepped aside and blinked as she readjusted to the light.

Drizzt emerged shortly after. Once they were able to see they headed towards the wagon where the child was.

The boy was sound asleep when they got there, curled up against the panther's side. Catti-brie gently picked the boy up. He stirred, but didn't wake.

Guenhwyvar studied Drizzt then yawned. She stood and walked to his side, butting against him affectionately.

Drizzt rubbed the cat's well-muscled shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Come, let's go home," he said. They returned to the mine. 

After explaining to Bruenor what had happened and warning him about the strange creature they took the child to Bryn Shander where there was a place for orphaned children. They people there would find out if the child had family elsewhere. If he did they would make sure he got to them if not they would find him a new family.

That done they returned to the mine. They had both had enough excitement for one day. Drizzt went directly to his room, as did Catti-brie to rest a bit.

The rest of the week before they left for Silverymoon was uneventful. They mounted their horses and rode off.

Regis was enthusiastically telling Delly about Silverymoon. She had never been there before. 

"It sounds like a wonderful place, I'm a bit nervous. I've never met a queen before," Delly said.

"Don't worry, Lady Alustriel is a lovely and gracious woman," Wulfgar said. He flashed Drizzt a teasing grin. "Though I bet she just wants to see Drizzt."

Drizzt laughed. "Friends, Wulfgar. That's all we are, all we ever will be," he said.

"As you wish, Drizzt. I won't argue with you," Wulfgar said, still grinning.

Catti-brie laughed. "I be thinking' ye two would make a cute couple meself," she said. "Don't ye think so, da?"

Bruenor smirked. "Why not, ye spend a lot of time there, at the Lady's personal invitation. Suren there be somethin' between ye," he said.

"Nonsense, we are friends nothing more," Drizzt said again. He was started to get embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Everyone laughed, but thankfully dropped the subject. The first day was uneventful and they were a good distance out into the tundra when it got to dark for them to continue. They stopped and set up camp for the night. Wulfgar gathered wood and started a fire then Regis went to work on dinner.

Delly and Catti-brie sat by the fire and talked. Bruenor began sharpening his axe while Wulfgar watched.

Drizzt patrolled the edges of the camp just out of the light, to restless to settle.

Delly paused in the conversation to watch. "He's very handsome," she remarked.

"Who? Oh, yes, he is. I wish someone would notice that instead of his skin," Catti-brie said.

Delly studied her and smiled inwardly. _He loves you, silly and I think that you love him though you don't realize it yet. I hope you realize it soon and that he gets the nerve to tell you, _she thought. She said nothing though. They had to work out their feelings on their own. She would not interfere.

Dinner was delicious and afterwards they arranged the watch and settled down to sleep, except for Wulfgar, who had the first shift….

More action soon, I promise! R/R please!!!


	7. Rainy Day

Sorry, it's late…my plot bunnies are really pushing Topsy-Turvy right now…

Chapter 7--Rainy Day

They spent the night peacefully and left just a little after dawn. Delly cradled Colson to her and sang a soft lullaby as they traveled.

Drizzt found his eyes wandering to Catti-brie, admiring how the sun turned her hair into flame. He tore his eyes away, blushing. _Wael, _he thought and slid off his horse's back. He shoved the reins into Wulfgar's hand. "I'll scout ahead and make sure the way is clear," he said. He summoned Guenhwyvar and they moved off.

Guenhwyvar studied Drizzt with her intelligent eyes and nudged his hand. Drizzt sighed and rubbed her ears. "You sense my turmoil, don't you? I wish I knew how to settle it," he muttered. A long hour passed then another. It was about noon when it started to rain. Soon it was coming down in a torrent. Muttering curses, Drizzt jogged back to his friends.

Bruenor muttered dwarvish curses under his breath. "Suren it never fails, we be needin' to find shelter, Drow!" he called.

Drizzt nodded in agreement. This was no short downpour. He could see that. "I'll see what I can find," he said. He hurried off with Guenhwyvar loping along behind him. After searching a long while Drizzt found a cave that was large enough for all of them, including the horses.

They got inside and tended the horses, the beasts seemed content to get out of the rain. They started a fire and settled down to let the heat warm them and dry their clothes.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and there was a flash of lightening. "We won't be doing anymore traveling today," Drizzt remarked. "This will probably last all night." He was right. At midnight Drizzt sat by the cave entrance while the others slept and idly watched the rain. He had sent Guenhwyvar home some time ago.

It was then he spotted movement and tensed, peering out. The cold rain was messing up his vision a bit. Finally he spotted the movement again. He decided to go have a look and slipped out of the cave. There were ten of them…Humans carrying a lot of weapons and one that looked like a mage. Drizzt got as close as he could then hid himself to listen.

"Damned weather, we'll never find anything at this rate," one complained.

"Shut up, Rynar. We made out well enough these last few days that we can handle one bad day," the mage-seeming man said.

"Well, that merchant's money was useful and his pretty little daughter is sweet. Let's go back, Caleb, I could use some company," Rynar smirked. He turned towards Drizzt as he spoke and Drizzt then realized he was a Half-Orc.

"Another snickered. "No one will ever find the fat fool's corpse either," he said. "I want to go back too. Wouldn't want the little lady to get lonely."

Drizzt's eyes narrowed in anger. _Zatoasten,_ he thought. He would follow them back to their lair then come back for the others. He followed as they moved off.

Their hiding place was a large deserted house with a dilapidated old barn about an hours journey from where they had taken shelter. Drizzt was glad he and the others had not found this place and taken shelter here. The men went to the barn and went inside. 

Drizzt hesitated then slipped inside for a closer look. He had to see about the girl they were talking about. He saw her and it was all he could do to stop himself from rushing out and attacking the men on the spot.

The girl looked to be around sixteen and was bound spread-eagled and nude on the ground. Her appearance made it clear she'd been raped, probably more then once. She whimpered in terror as the Half-Orc walked over to her.

There were ten more men in the room. This was no small group of thieves, but a band of them. Drizzt knew he should leave and get his friends, but he heard the girl sob piteously as the Half-Orc knelt between her legs. Drawing his scimitars, Drizzt prepared for the attack…..

Twenty against one? Not the best odds! R/R please!!! 


	8. Forced Surrender

Hello everyone…I'm late again, but I'm having a rough time with this…my plot Bunnies keep taking vacations on me!!! By the way wael means fool of course and zatoasten means bastards…sorry for the language. Non-Vivid rape in this chapter…

Chapter 8--Forced Surrender

The Half-Orc was reaching to undo his belt when there was a meaty thud. The bandit jerked then crumpled forward, revealing a dagger buried in his back. The bandits scrambled as they looked for the attacker.

Drizzt took advantage of the confusion and shadows. He came up behind two of the bandits and cut their throats. He had retreated into the shadows again before the bodies hit the ground. He moved quickly to the girl's side and shoved the Half-Orc's body aside then began cutting her bonds

"Torches! Fools! Light more torches!" the leader ordered. All to soon the barn was lit up as bright as day.

Drizzt muttered a few choice curses and sawed at the ropes faster and felt them give. "Run from here and don't stop!" he hissed. "I'll open the way."

The girl looked nervous for a minute then nodded frantically.

Drizzt stood and turned towards the bandits by the door. "You're too slow and clumsy, Humans!" he sneered. He gestured with his scimitars. He heard the girl scramble to her feet and run for a small door.

Just as she got there the door opened and she crashed into another bandit. She screamed as he promptly seized her. 

"Whoa, pretty one, we aren't done with you yet," he leered. He dragged the girl forward to the leader.

The leader promptly jerked her to him and put the tip of his dagger to her throat. "Drop them and back away, Drow or I'll slice her open," he warned.

Drizzt hesitated then made his decision. He let the scimitars drop to the ground and backed up as directed.

The bandit leader shoved her back to the man who had caught her. "Stake her out again and you and you grab him if he resists kill the slut!" he ordered.

Drizzt didn't fight as his arms were seized and twisted painfully behind his back.

The man finished rebinding the girl and stepped back.

The leader strutted over to stand in front of Drizzt. "So trying to save the damsel in distress, ah? Well, you failed and now you can watch while we all take our turns with her," he said. 

Drizzt tensed, glaring at him with hot, hate-filled eyes. The next hour was horrible as the girl was violated. She screamed until her voice was lost. After it was over the bandit leader turned to Drizzt with a cruel smile. "Share and share alike, let's see how much endurance a Drow has…. Take her," he said.

"No, I won't harm her," Drizzt said, "especially not for your twisted pleasures."

"Really? I guess I must satisfy my.twisted pleasures some other way then," he said. He nodded to the men holding Drizzt and they forced him to his knees.

"I like torturing people. I've never gotten to torture a Drow before. This should be most entertaining," the leader remarked.

Drizzt's hands were forced out in front of him and held so he couldn't pull them back.

The leader held up a pair of tongs. "You know the hands are very sensitive, more then most realize," he said. He then used the tongs to rip off one of Drizzt's fingernails.

It did hurt…horribly. Blood welled up and splattered on the ground, but Drizzt didn't make a sound. He just glared at him. "You can't break me that easily. I've endured pain that your feeble mind can imagine."

His stoicism and remark angered the man, so he ripped off his other nine fingernails without pausing. When that still didn't force a cry of pain from his victim he was even angrier. "We'll see how tough you are!" he growled and gestured to one of his men he fetched something and walked over.

Drizzt's eyes widened when he saw what he had fetched. He stiffened, bracing himself as the bandit leader got ready……

Owww, Blame DragonEyeZ…she suggested the fingernail pulling! R/R please!!!


	9. Broken

Sigh, such a nasty, cold, and rainy day…

Chapter 9--Broken

Catti-brie woke with a start. It had stopped raining, but that was forgotten when she realized Drizzt was gone. "He left while he was on watch and without waking anyone? That's not like him," she muttered. She woke the others.

"What be wrong, girl?" Bruenor grumbled.

Drizzt's gone," Catti-brie explained.

"He left on his watch? That's odd," Wulfgar remarked. "We'd better go look for him."

Bruenor got up, grumbling. "Durned Drow's got himself in trouble again or I'm a bearded gnome. I'm goin' to kick his arse for this," he grumbled.

"He's probably close by, if you called he'd probably hear you," Regis said.

"If he was close he's have already heard us. We be needin' to go look for him," Catti-brie said.

Wulfgar looked at Delly. "I think you had better stay here," he said.

Delly looked a little hurt. "Why?" she asked.

"Nothing against you, love, but if Drizzt is in trouble I don't want you and Colson to get hurt. If Colson cries at the wrong time it will give us away," Wulfgar explained.

"I understand now. You're right. We'll wait here then," Delly said.

"Regis'll stay with you, so you won't be alone," Wulfgar said.

They gathered their weapons then moved slowly off to look for their missing companion. 

*Meanwhile*

Drizzt was dragged over to a wood table and his hands were pinned flat and spread to the top of it. The other bandits gathered to watch.

The leader walked over to the opposite side of it and held up a mace, examining it then looked at Drizzt. "You sure you don't want to reconsider your answer, Drow?" he asked, eying his hands pointedly. "Last chance to do as I asked."

Drizzt wasn't foolish. He knew what the man was going to do and it would hurt, but he couldn't harm that girl anymore then she had been already. "My answer's the same," he said.

"Your choice," the man smirked. He brought the mace down on Drizzt's left hand. 

There was an ugly crunch as small, fragile bones were shattered and crushed, but somehow Drizzt managed to keep from screaming though he couldn't hide a grimace of pain.

The man saw it too and smiled cruelly. "Awww, poor Drow's in pain, maybe it'd help if you held his hand," he said.

The bandit that had pinned his left hand looked puzzled then grinned sadistically. "That might help," he agreed. He took Drizzt's broken hand in his and squeezed brutally.

This time Drizzt couldn't keep back a cry of pain. It hurt worse then breaking it had. He bit his lip, so hard he could taste blood.

"There, there," the leader said with mocking sympathy, "it's almost over." He slammed the cruel mace down on Drizzt's right hand as the other bandit squeezed his left.

**************************

The scream of pain caught Bruenor and the others off-guard making them jump. "That was Drizzt! It be comin' from that direction. They ran in that direction to aid their friend. They saw an old barn ahead of them that was lit up then the scream came again. "He's hurt!" Catti-brie said. "We have to find a door!"

"Waste of time, we'll make our own," Bruenor growled. He lowered his head and charged for the wall. The old wood was no match for the Dwarf's hard head and he smashed through.

"Tempus!!" Wulfgar roared and threw Aegis-Fang at another spot. Suddenly the barn had two new doors and Wulfgar rushed through the opening without a pause.

Catti-brie shook her head at her companions usual lack of strategy and followed them in with her bow ready to fire. The sight that met her eyes was a bunch off stunned and shocked bandits. She brought up the bow to fire.

The bandits were completely caught off-guard by the addition of two wild fighters to their midst. The ones holding Drizzt let go and he collapsed. The bandits grabbed weapons and moved to attack the intruders….

Whoohoo, going be a real ruckus now!!! R/R please!


	10. Dark Warrior

Well, I owe thanks to Silverbane for the comment that gave me this idea….

Chapter 10--Dark Warrior

The bandits scrambled for weapons to meet the Barbarian and Dwarf's charge. Wulfgar didn't bother to throw Aegis-Fang. He swatted a bandit aside then spotted Drizzt, slumped between two of the men. He headed towards them.

The bandits saw where he was heading and dropped Drizzt, reaching for their own weapons. They moved forward to meet the Barbarian as he approached.

Drizzt fell heavily. He knew what was going on, but he was fast losing consciousness because of the pain. Just as everything started to go black it happened…there was no time to react or try to force it under. The hunter was free!

The bandit leader had his back to Drizzt. He didn't notice Drizzt stand, but he noticed when a dagger was yanked from his belt. He whirled to stare into blazing lavender eyes that seemed demonic at that moment.

The pain from his hands meant nothing to the hunter. He struck out at the man, slashing him across the face.

The man yowled in pain and staggered back, fumbling for his sword. "Bastard!" he yelled. It would be the last word he ever uttered. His own dagger was thrust into his heart.

Catti-brie shot another bandit down; seeing the fight was nearly over, she looked for Drizzt. She spotted him moving towards one of the bandits and a chill went down her spine.

Drizzt stepped away from a dead bandit, eyes cold as death. He spotted his scimitars and picked them up then lunged at the closest bandit.

One slash and the bandit went down, blood spraying from his slit throat and Drizzt went after the next. He was killing the bandits effortlessly and emotionlessly.

Catti-brie at that moment saw what Drizzt could have become if he had stayed among the Drow and it frightened her. Her heart sank when she saw who was near Drizzt.

Wulfgar smashed down another bandit then whirled. He found himself in front of Drizzt. "They're fleeing. We've won…" he began then noticed the look in Drow's eyes.

"Wulfgar! Put down Aegis-Fang and move back!!" Catti-brie shouted. "Don't make any threatening moves!!"

Wulfgar put down the war hammer and did what Catti-brie said. "Calmly, Drizzt. The fight's over, the bandits that didn't flee are dead. You're among friends now," he said.

The hunter paused as the familiar voice calmed him. Drizzt was able to yank the hunter down. Once he'd succeeded the pain returned and he fainted.

Wulfgar caught his friend before he hit the ground. "Catti-brie!" he called. He lowered Drizzt gently to the floor.

Bruenor joined him and Catti-brie joined them. She saw Drizzt's hands and winced. "Oh, Gods, how could they do this to ye!" she said. She looked at Bruenor and Wulfgar. "His nails have been ripped out and they broke his hands. Small wonder he fainted. We have to get him back to camp, so he can be tended."

Soft sobs caught their attention. "We almost left some one," Wulfgar said. Finally they truly noticed the bound girl.

"I'll be getting' her. Ye get Drizzt, so we can be leavin' here," Catti-brie said. She went to the girl and freed her. It was obvious what she had suffered. Catti-brie wrapped her in her own cloak and led her back to the others. 

Soon they were on their way. Regis looked up as they entered the camp then saw Drizzt. He leaped to his feet. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Drizzt is hurt bad. Get me bag, Delly, can ye help the girl?" Catti-brie asked. She went to work on Drizzt and cursed when she realized how bad his hands were. "It'll take his hands a long time to heal. Once we get to Silverymoon we can be takin' him to a healer," she said. It took nearly two hours, but finally she had done all she could.

Delly had gotten the girl into some of her clothes and gotten her to take a bit of food. 

"Is he alright? He got hurt because of me," the battered girl said softly.

"He'll be hurtin' a while, but he will be. What be yer name?" Catti-brie asked.

"Lana," the girl said.

Catti-brie introduced everyone.

"Get some rest, all of ye. I'll watch," Bruenor said. 

No one argued with that and settled down. Slowly everyone slept. Bruenor went to his friend's side and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Fool Drow, can't never be stayin' out of trouble," he muttered…

Hope I did the Hunter okay. Never used that personality before…R/R please!!!


	11. Recovery

It appears I'm definitely got people's interest….thanks to all my reviewers…

Chapter 11--Recovery

When Drizzt regained consciousness he wished he hadn't. He was in agony from his hands and he remembered the hunter had slipped loose. _I never wanted my friends to see that side of me, especially Catti-brie, _he thought.

A hand touched his forehead. "Drizzt, are ye awake?" Catti-brie asked.

Reluctantly, Drizzt opened his eyes. "Yes," he said.

"Thank the Gods for that. Ye've been unconscious and feverish for two days. The fever seems to be gone now. Can I get ye something?" Catti-brie asked.

Drizzt winced as another sharp pain shot through his hands. "New hands?" he asked, only partially joking.

"Sorry, no, would ye settle for some food?" Catti-brie asked.

Drizzt looked at his splinted fingers and scowled. "I'm not going to be able to do anything," he grumbled.

Ye shouldn't have been leavin' without wakin' one of us. Ye know that," Catti-brie said.

"Yes, I know. I brought this on myself…is the girl alright?" Drizzt asked.

"Her name's Lana and she be fine," Catti-brie said. "I'll go get ye the food I mentioned." She hurried off towards the fire.

Bruenor stomped over. "So yer awake, fool drow. I'd be kickin' yer scrawny arse, but I think ye been through enough, but I'll do it if ye ever do something that durned stupid again," he warned. He left before Drizzt could answer.

Catti-brie returned with a bowl, setting it aside she helped him sit up then picked up the bowl. "Delly says yer to eat all of it or she'll throw the bowl at you," she said.

"Everyone is threatening to hit me or kick me," Drizzt complained.

"Ye deserve to get kicked or hit," Catti-brie frowned.

Drizzt wisely decided to drop the subject. It was humiliating to have to let Catti-brie feed him like a child, but what could he do?

When the food was gone Catti-brie smiled mischievously and patted him on the head. "That's a good boy for cleaning your bowl," she said.

Drizzt growled and threatened to bite her fingers. "This isn't funny," he complained.

Catti-brie gripped his shoulders and made him lie down again. "Go back to sleep. We aren't for leavin' until tomorrow," she said. She went back to the fire.

Drizzt sighed and got as comfortable as he could. He figured he might as well sleep. There was little else he could do after all.

At dawn the next day after breakfast they were on their way to Silverymoon once more. Catti-brie stayed close to Drizzt as they traveled, which was good and bad at the same time. He had to have to have help with everything, some of it more embarrassing then others. He wasn't sure who was more embarrassed him or Wulfgar.

Catti-brie nudged him gently in the side. "Something wrong, Drizzt?" she asked.

"Just be glad to get to Silverymoon and get this healed," Drizzt said. "I don't like feeling so…vulnerable."

Catti-brie smiled knowingly at him. "Wulfgar will be glad too, we all will be," she said. "Besides I kind of like ye bein' vulnerable."

Drizzt was sure he was blushing and he once again was grateful that his skin hid it. "You don't have to stay so close. My hands are broken, not my legs," he said.

"Someone's got to be close in case we be attacked. Ye can't be fightin' like this, so be shuttin' yer mouth about it. No arguments," she said.

Any other time Drizzt would have argued, but unfortunately in this case she was right.

Finally they stopped for lunch. Catti-brie helped Drizzt sit down then went to help Delly.

Lana edged up and sat down beside Drizzt. She was wearing some of Delly clothes that were just a little to big. "I just wanted to say thank you for trying to help me," she said.

"Too bad I failed," Drizzt sighed.

"But you tried and got hurt in the process and that's what's truly important…thank you," Lana said.

Drizzt nodded. "You're welcome," he said.

She smiled and sat quietly, gazing off in the distance….

Thanks again for reviewing all…You know what to do now!!!!


	12. Frustration

Sorry, I know this was supposed to be up Monday, but I didn't like the chapter, so I deleted it and started over. I think this will be better…

Chapter 12-- Frustration

Drizzt was glad when Lana finally left his side to go talk to Delly. He had nothing against the girl, but she hovered over him like a mother hen and it bothered him. He could have screamed in frustration when Wulfgar took her place.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Wulfgar. I've taken worse wounds then this and survived," Drizzt said.

"I know, but if you need help or rest please say so. There's no shame in it," Wulfgar said.

Drizzt knew he was taking out his annoyance on his friends and he felt bad about it. "I will and I'm sorry for my behavior," he said.

"We all understand. No warrior likes to feel vulnerable or like a burden," Wulfgar said, "let us watch over you like you've watched over us so many times. Alright, Drizzt?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," Drizzt said.

"So do you mind company besides Lana?" Wulfgar asked.

"Company, not a nurse, would be welcome," Drizzt said.

Wulfgar grinned and fell in step with him, shortening his strides, so Drizzt could keep up. 

Laughter from Drizzt and Wulfgar made Catti-brie look over her shoulder at them and smile. _Suren it be good to have the old Wulfgar back. Delly and Colson are good for ye, _she thought.

Drizzt was enjoying the talk with Wulfgar very much. It had been awhile. Suddenly a noise got his attention. "Ambush!" he shouted just as fifteen Orcs burst from cover and charged them.

"Delly, Lana! Come back here with Drizzt, so I can protect all of you!" Wulfgar shouted.

Delly and Lana hurried over and the fight was on. 

Catti-brie brought four Orcs down before they were too close. She dropped her bow and drew her sword instead.

Wulfgar stayed where he was swatting away any Orcs that came close, singing to Tempus as he fought.

A noise warned Drizzt and he spun to see an Orc coming at them from behind. He stepped between the women instinctively, even though he couldn't use his hands.

Laughing, the Orc lunged at him, weapon raised high to strike. 

Drizzt avoided its strikes, trying to keep it busy until Wulfgar could get it.

Wulfgar, however, had all he could handle.

The Orc howled suddenly in rage as Lana leaped onto his back. "Leave him alone!" she shouted. She began hitting the Orc as hard as she could. 

Drizzt was shocked at her bravery or foolishness. He knew she wouldn't be able to bring it down like that. She was distracting it though, and that was good.

Snarling, the Orc managed to fling Lana off then it made a mistake. He turned its back to Drizzt. Assuming he was no threat, probably because of his splinted hands.

Drizzt decided to put that theory out of the Orc's mind. He kicked it in the arse with all his might.

The Orc howled and whirled on Drizzt. It punched him in the face and knocked Drizzt sprawling then brought up its sword.

Time slowed for Drizzt. He was sure he was going to die and it was a terrible way to go.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and the Orc's eyes rolled back in its head. It crumpled to the ground.

When it fell Drizzt could see Lana behind it, clutching a tree branch. "Nice shot," he said.

Lana smiled weakly and dropped the branch.

Whittled down to seven by the group, the Orcs fled.

"Run ye scum! Don't ye be showin' yer pig faces around us again or suren I'll be rippin' them off!" Bruenor yelled after them and spat on the ground.

After checking for injuries and finding none the party moved on towards Silverymoon….

A little action….Tell me what you think….R/R please!!!!


	13. Strange Feelings

Darned computer! It erased the chapter and I had to write it all over again! **Kicks Computer** ^@#^@%^#% thing!!!

Chapter 13--Strange Feelings

Catti-brie frowned at Lana as she took supper over for her and Drizzt. She didn't like how the girl attached herself to Drizzt almost constantly. She stabbed her fork almost viciously into a chunk of meat onto her plate.

"I think that's dead. You don't have to kill it again," Delly teased.

Catti-brie started a bit. She hadn't heard her come up. "You never know when it's da's turn to cook," she said, regaining control.

Delly laughed and sat down next her then followed the direction of her friend's gaze. "It's nice of Lana to be so helpful to Drizzt. Isn't it, Cat?" she remarked.

Yes, nice," Catti-brie said with a very noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"We'll be in Silverymoon tomorrow. I imagine Drizzt will be very glad to get his hands healed. I'm sure they hurt horribly," Delly said.

Catti-brie frowned when Lana and Drizzt laughed at something she'd said. "You wouldn't know it by watching him," she muttered. She blushed when she realized what she sounded like. "I'm glad it's not so bad though," she added hastily.

"What's wrong? Are you angry with Drizzt? You haven't said three words to him for three days," Delly said.

Catti-brie turned to face Delly in surprise. "Oh, course not, why would I be?" she asked.

"Only you can answer that, but if you ever need someone to talk to remember that I'm willing to listen," Delly said. She got up and rejoined Wulfgar and Colson.

Catti-brie looked over at where Drizzt and Lana sat and her blood boiled. Lana was leaning against Drizzt…_draped over Drizzt, _her mind supplied. Catti-brie stood abruptly and went over to them and grabbed the empty plates. "Don't ye think she's a bit young for ye?" she asked and stormed away, leaving them staring after her.

Catti-brie put the plates down with the others a little more loudly then she meant to. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she was embarrassed. She knew she had been rude and shrewish.

Lana had finally fallen to sleep much to Drizzt's relief. She was a sweet child and had suffered a horrible ordeal, but she was still just a child. He frowned, remembering what Catti-brie had said. He had to talk to her about that. He struggled to his feet and looked around until he spotted Catti-brie. He walked over behind her, purposely scuffing his feet at the last minute, so she'd know he was there.

Catti-brie stiffened. She knew he would come eventually. She didn't turn around. 

"Why?" Drizzt asked.

"Suren I don't be knowin' what ye be talkin' about," Catti-brie said.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Drizzt said.

"Leave it be. I don't be interested in discussin' it," Catti-brie said.

"I think not. What were you accusing me of?" Drizzt demanded.

Catti-brie whirled, her hand lashing out before she thought about what she was doing. There was a loud crack as her palm connected solidly with Drizzt's jaw, knocking his head to the left with the force of it.

Drizzt stared at her. Hurt glittered in his eyes. "Sorry for disturbing you, Catti-brie," he said. Turning, he walked away and laid down.

Tears filled Catti-brie's eyes as she truly realized what she'd done. Drizzt hadn't used her full name for a long time. She feared she had ruined their friendship.

The next morning Drizzt was quiet as they traveled. He didn't say anything to anyone at all. He seemed to be paying little attention as Lana walked beside him, chattering away.

Catti-brie felt worse and worse about what had happened. She swore she'd apologize to Drizzt when they stopped at lunch.

When they finally stopped for lunch. Catti-brie started towards Drizzt determined to speak to him before the rift between them got any larger, but Wulfgar stopped her.

"We need to talk," Wulfgar said and led her away.

Catti-brie sighed and followed reluctantly.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Wulfgar turned to look at her, eyes grave. "Why did you slap Drizzt last night?" he asked…

So is their friendship over and will it affect the others? R/R please!!!


	14. Heart to Heart

So here you all are again, thanks to my nudge, DragonEyeZ…

Chapter 14--Heart to Heart

Catti-brie couldn't look the barbarian in the eyes. "I don't be knowin' why," she muttered.

"I can understand that you're confused, but it's obvious how you feel," Wulfgar said.

Finally Catti-brie faced him. "Feel about what?" she demanded.

"Drizzt," Wulfgar said, "especially how you act about Lana."

Catti-brie blushed. "She just annoys me," she protested.

"Not until she started getting close to Drizzt. You have to decide yes or no," Wulfgar said. "Delly has noticed, so has Regis, now you must chose."

Catti-brie sighed and started to look away, trying to hide her thoughts.

Wulfgar caught her chin. "If no, you have to butt out and let Drizzt chose the road he wants to follow, if yes, you have to talk to him before he reconsiders his feelings," he said.

"His feelings?" Catti-brie whispered.

"He loves you, it's in his eyes every time he looks at you," Wulfgar said.

"I've ruined it by slapping him. He probably hates me now," Catti-brie said.

"Perhaps, but you'll never know if you don't try," Wulfgar said. He left her alone with her faults.

Catti-brie fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes and wept. She hoped it wasn't to late to mend the rift between them. She wiped her eyes; tears wouldn't help, and went towards where Drizzt had been.

Lana was sitting so close to Drizzt that she was nearly in his lap. "So what is Silverymoon like?" she asked.

"It's a beautiful city and the Lady Alustriel is a wise and just ruler," Drizzt said. "You'll be safe there."

Lana leaned over so their faces were inches apart. "Is she pretty?" she asked.

"She is a beautiful woman," Drizzt said, uncomfortable at her closeness. 

"More beautiful than me?" Lana asked. She pressed her lips to his before he could answer.

Catti-brie saw what was going on and froze in shock. She wanted to run forward and tear them apart, wanted to snatch Lana bald-headed, instead she turned and fled.

Drizzt was so startled about the kiss that it took a moment to react then he pulled away. "Lana, don't do that," he said.

"Why didn't you like it? Don't you like me?" Lana asked, hurt shining in her eyes.

"I like you, but not like this. You're too young," Drizzt said.

"But not innocent, not pure. My body was violated by those beasts, no man will have me because of them! What kind of life will I have?!" Lana wailed and burst into tears. She flung herself into Drizzt's arms, burying her face against his chest.

Drizzt looked pleadingly towards the others for help, not sure what to do for the distraught girl. Thankfully Delly came to his aid.

Delly helped Lana to her feet and led her away, whispering soothingly to her.

Drizzt sighed, wondering how he got himself into these messes.

Finally lunch was finished and cleaned up after then they gathered their things and continued towards Silverymoon. 

Delly and Lana walked together and talked softly. It looked like Lana was starting to calm down with the older woman's sympathy and concern.

Catti-brie decided to wait until they got there to try to talk to Drizzt. She felt they needed to talk in private then maybe this tangle could be sorted out. She gave Drizzt a long thoughtful look as they traveled. She couldn't wait to get him alone so they could sort out their feelings and decide their path---Together….

Next chapter…Silverymoon! R/R please!!!!!


	15. Silverymoon

Not much to say today, so I'll just say thanks to my reviewers and silent readers and get started with the story…

Chapter 15--Silverymoon

Catti-brie was ready to scream. She had walked up beside Drizzt and talked to him, but she was getting nowhere fast. He wasn't being rude, he just was being coolly polite and it bothered her. Wulfgar's words rang in her mind…"if yes you have to talk to him before he reconsiders his feelings." She feared he might have already done so. "It will be good to see Lady Alustriel again. We never got much chance to enjoy a leisurely visit," she said.

"No, we haven't," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie sighed. Obviously small talk was not going to work. "Drizzt, I wanted to say that I'm sorry I slapped you. I wanted to tell you in private, but I guess I shouldn't have waited," she said.

"Apology accepted," Drizzt said.

"Thank you, Drizzt," Catti-brie said. It wasn't much, but at least it was a start.

Finally they could see Silverymoon in the distance. Lana stared wide-eyed. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

They headed down to the gates. The guards greeted them warmly, especially Drizzt and Catti-brie smiled. She knew it really meant a lot to Drizzt to be treated like that.

"Please enter, Lady Alustriel has requested you to come to her as soon as you arrive," one said and bowed.

"Thank you," Drizzt said. They entered the city together.

Catti-brie noticed Lana said very little as they walked towards the palace. She was too busy looking around and trying to take everything in, as was Delly. They weren't as familiar with Silverymoon as the rest of us.

A Half-Elf guard walked up to them. "Well-met, Drizzt. It has been a long time," he said.

Drizzt smiled. "Hello, Talinar, how's Janna?" he asked.

"She's well. The babe will come any day now," Talinar said.

"That's good news. Tell her I wish her the best," Drizzt said.

"She won't forgive me if I don't bring you by. Perhaps tomorrow evening?" Talinar asked. He noticed Drizzt's hands. "Are your hands badly damaged?"

"Yes, but they'll be fine when I see a healer and I would be glad to join you," Drizzt said.

"Until tomorrow then," Talinar said and hurried off.

They reached the palace gates. The guards bowed to them and opened the doors. The Lady waits for you in her audience chamber. Please go straight in," one said, waving them through.

Alustriel smiled in greeting when they entered the room. She shook her head when they started to bow. "No need for formalities among friends," she said and rose to greet them. She reached for Drizzt's hands then noticed the bandages and splints. "What has happened to your hands?" she asked.

"Little incident and they got broken during it," Drizzt said.

"I doubt it was a little incident, but we'll discuss it later," Alustriel said and summoned a servant. "Go fetch a priest. Ranger Do'Urden is injured."

The servant bowed and hurried off.

Twenty minutes later the priest arrived. I am Trisha, " she said politely. She carefully removed the bandages and splints then examined Drizzt's hands. "I can heal them, but it will hurt. Do I have your permission, Ranger Do'Urden?" she asked.

"You do," Drizzt said.

Trisha took Drizzt's hands tightly in hers, making him wince and gasp then chanted a spell. Once she was done she released them. "Try to move them now," she directed.

Drizzt did and sighed. "That is better, my thanks, Lady," he said. He bowed to the priestess who blushed.

"You're welcome," she said. She bowed to Lady Alustriel then left.

Catti-brie went over to Drizzt and took one of his hands in hers. "I imagine that feels much better," she said.

Drizzt tensed and pulled his hand from hers as if it burned. "They still ache a little," he said.

Hurt filled Catti-brie's face though she tried to hide it. She knew Drizzt was just trying to cover up his reaction.

Alustriel hid her puzzlement at Drizzt's behavior. She would have to speak to first Catti-brie then Drizzt alone….

Better late then never…Right? R/R please!


	16. A Talk and a Walk

Sorry bout the last chapter, Silverbane…and sorry, Himura, Drizzt and Cat's action will be private…I don't really like to write that sort of thing…

Chapter 16--A Talk and a Walk

Later that evening after dinner there was a knock on Drizzt's door. He opened it to reveal a servant.

She bowed politely. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ranger Do'Urden, but the Lady wishes to speak to you," she said, "if you'd follow me I will take you to her."

"Very well, lead the way," Drizzt said. He wasn't overly surprised when he was led to her study. They had often talked there. It was private and no one could overhear them there.

The servant opened the door. "Go right in. She is waiting," she said.

Drizzt entered the room and heard the door close behind him. "Good evening, Alustriel," he said, dropping the formality.

"Hello, Drizzt. Please sit down, how are your hands?" Alustriel asked. 

"Fine, thanks," Drizzt said, taking a seat.

"Would you like a drink? I have some excellent brandy," Alustriel offered.

"That would be fine," Drizzt said.

Alustriel rose and filled two glasses and handed one to Drizzt before returning to her seat. "I hope you will not be offended by this. What's bothering you and Catti-brie?" she asked.

Drizzt wasn't surprised that Alustriel had noticed. "It's a long story," he said, trying to dodge the question.

"I have plenty of time," Alustriel said. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Drizzt gave up trying to get out of telling her and told the whole story. "I guess I'm a little confused right now," he admitted.

"It seems like she is too. Do you love her?" Alustriel asked.

Drizzt sighed heavily. "I did, but now I'm not sure how I feel," he said… He glanced at the untouched brandy then set it aside. "If you'll excuse me, I think a walk is in order." He stood.

Alustriel nodded and watched as he left the room before drinking her brandy and returning to her chambers to sleep.

Drizzt nodded politely to the guard as he left and headed up the wide street. He had put on his weapons and armor though he didn't think he would need them. _Old habits die hard I suppose, _he thought then started trying to decipher his feelings about Catti-brie.

Two hours passed and he had walked quite away from the palace before he realized this. He did know one thing, he and Catti-brie needed to sit down and talk out their problems. Decision made he turned and headed back towards the palace. He felt better then he had in some time. He was halfway back when he heard a hissing sound then there was a thud as an arrow hit him solidly in the left shoulder from behind.

Pain seared through, far to much for a wound like that. He couldn't reach the arrow to pull it out. Quickly he dove into cover, hearing another arrow splinter on the road. After awhile he heard running footsteps. The sniper was gone. Grimacing at the pain, he headed back for the palace to get help removing the arrow.

The guard was caught off guard when Drizzt staggered towards him then crumpled to the ground in a heap. He ran Drizzt's side. "Ranger Do'Urden!" he cried. 

Drizzt was barely conscious and burning up with fever. He tried to speak, but couldn't then he blacked out.

"Hey, come help me! Hurry! Someone run and tell her Ladyship!" the guard shouted. A guard rushed to the other's side while another dashed into the palace.

"Hold him, we have to get the arrow out," the first guard ordered. The second guard did and the first one pulled the arrow free, glad Drizzt was unconscious.  


When Alustriel arrived she was very upset. "Carry him to his chamber," she ordered two guards. She gestured to a third. "Run and fetch a priestess, move quickly."

The guard dashed off without bothering to bow.

The guards carried Drizzt in and laid him on the bed facedown.

Lady Alustriel knelt by his side and sent a guard to fetch Drizzt's friends and a servant to fetch water and cloths……

Is that better? Things are certainly happening now….


	17. A Strange Sickness

Hi, a little notice first of all. Because I am taking classes on Monday and Friday I will not update on those days. So I will update on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday also on weekends if I am home…Thank you and now on with the story!

Chapter 17--A Strange Sickness

The five friends were gathered in their private sitting room talking 

"I don't see where this is any of your business. It's between meself and Drizzt," Catti-brie said.

"It be makin' ye both miserable, girl and it be givin' me a headache! Ye got to gather yer guts and speak to him," Bruenor snapped.

"He won't listen to me," Catti-brie said miserably. "You saw what happened when I took his hand. He acted like I burned him. I won't beg him."

"You know, Drizzt once told me that Elves' palms are sensitive and usually only touched by family. It's considered to be rather intimate. Besides Drizzt never like having his hands restricted in any way. Perhaps you startled him," Regis offered.

Catti-brie didn't get a chance to answer. Someone pounded urgently then opened the door without permission. It was a guard. "Forgive my rudeness, but the Lady needs you to come to Ranger Do'Urden's chamber. He's been injured." He said.

The guard was nearly knocked down as everyone rushed out.

A servant returned with water and cloths as Alustriel got Drizzt's shirt off. The wound was bleeding, red and swollen. _It looks infected, but how could that be? _She thought. She began cleansing the wound as Drizzt's friends burst into the room.

"What happened?" Catti-brie cried.

"He was shot in the back, but there's something odd about the wound. It looks infected," Alustriel said.

"How could it be? It just happened didn't it?" Wulfgar asked.

"Yes and that worries me," Alustriel said and prodded the wound.

Drizzt jerked in pain and cried out, struggling.

"He must be regaining consciousness. Hold him still, someone," Alustriel said.

Wulfgar moved forward and gripped Drizzt's shoulders while Bruenor pinned his feet.

Drizzt struggled, but couldn't break their grip on him. "Ori'gato ussa alu!" he shouted.

"What did he say?" Alustriel asked.

"I don't know," Wulfgar said.

"I don't be knowin' either," Bruenor said.

"I think he was speaking in Drow, but I don't understand it," Catti-brie said.

Alustriel realized the blood was now mixed with pus. "I can't seem to get it clean," she said.

Just then the priestess entered with the guard.

"Fetch me the arrow Ranger Do'Urden was struck by and bring it here," Alustriel ordered then moved out of the priestess's way. "The wound is infected and resists my attempts to clean it and it is getting worse."

The priestess was a different one this time. She examined the wound then prodded it gently.

Drizzt screamed, fighting against his friends' grip. "Ulu zalarix! Qulla vrine'winith!" he cried.

The priestess frowned. "I will try to heal him magically and also do a spell to cleanse in case it is some sort of poison," she said and began to chant. Nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Lady Alustriel, something is blocking my spell. I believe there is some sort of poisoning, but it is magical in nature. I'm sorry," she said.

"What can we do?" Catti-brie asked.

The priestess sighed. "Pray that he will be strong enough to fight off the poison on his own," she said. She bowed to Alustriel and left.

The guard arrived with the arrow and Alustriel studied it carefully. No sign of poison. She chanted a spell and the arrow glowed for a minute then it faded. She handed it to the guard. "I have put a trace on the arrow. It will lead you to the one who shot it. Gather some men and find whoever did this. Don't kill him. I need answers to save Ranger Do'Urden's life….Now go!" she commanded.

The guard bowed and all but ran from the room, closing the door.

Alustriel sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," she said and left them alone.

Wulfgar and Bruenor released Drizzt and Catti-brie moved to Drizzt's side. "Don't slip away. I love ye, Drizzt," she whispered, but she didn't know if he could hear her. She took his hand in hers. "Please, ye're strong, fight it." 

"It's not fair. He just got his hands healed and some coward shoots him in the back. He doesn't deserve all this suffering," Regis said angrily.

"He was always afraid this might happen," Wulfgar said.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Bruenor barked.

"That someone would shoot him in the back instead of facing him because they dared not face him and fight blade to blade and now it's happened," Wulfgar said.

No one could think of anything to say to that. All they could do was wait and pray as the priestess had said. They feared Drizzt was lost to them…

Translations:

Ori'gato ussa alu-Let me go

Ulu zalarix! Qulla vrine'winith-To painful, please stop

Queen of Cliffhangers, that's me…R/R please!


	18. Bedside Vigil

Obviously I got everyone very worked up with the last chapter…Good…. I mean sorry! It was the plot bunnies' fault! Honest!

Chapter 18--Bedside Vigil

Catti-brie sighed and straightened her back, feeling it pop. She looked down at Drizzt with sorrowing eyes. It had been three days and he showed no signs of waking up. "I have been so stupid. I should've realized how I be feelin' about ye. Wake up! Damn ye! Don't ye dare die on me or I swear I'll drag ye back from wherever ye end up by yer ear. Ye hear me!" she said.

No answer, no reaction. Catti-brie felt tears rise in her eyes, but she blinked them back angrily. They wouldn't change anything.

Lady Alustriel entered the room, carrying a tray of food. "Hello, Catti-brie I thought we would have lunch together," she said.

"I don't be hungry, but thank ye anyway," Catti-brie said.

"Starving yourself won't help him," Alustriel chided. She set the tray down, filled a plate, brought it over and offered it to her.

Sighing, Catti-brie took the plate. "I guess ye're right," she said and began to eat as Alustriel sat down and fixed herself a plate. The food was surely delicious, but it might as well been ashes. She had to force herself to finish.

Drizzt cried out softly again, brow furrowed in pain.

"Shh, everything will be alright. Fight it, love. Fight it. Come back to us, to me," Catti-brie whispered. She blushed as she realized Alustriel was smiling at her.

"So you have decided how you feel?" Alustriel asked.

"I wish I had decided sooner. I may never be tellin' him now," Catti-brie said. "Have they found who did this yet?"

"No, he may have fled the city, but he will be found. The spell I cast will lead to him no matter how far he flees," Alustriel said.

"Too bad it might be to late to help him," Catti-brie said.

"Don't lose hope, for his sake and yours," Alustriel said. She left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Catti-brie set her plate aside and returned her attention to Drizzt with another weary sigh. Eventually she fell asleep.

*Meanwhile*

Captain Zarith was hurrying back towards the castle with his soldiers and their prisoner. The man had indeed left the city, but the spell on the arrow had made it impossible for him to escape. He would be taken back and questioned. If fate was kind they would make it in time to save Ranger Do'Urden's life.

Catti-brie watched helplessly as Drizzt thrashed in Wulfgar and Bruenor's grip. He had started having convulsions and she had screamed for help bringing the others at a run. Regis had run to fetch help. It seemed like forever, but was probably minutes before Regis rushed back into the room followed by Alustriel, Delly, and Lana much to Catti-brie's surprise. No one had really seen her since they arrived.

Alustriel didn't waste any time. She moved to Drizzt's side and laid her hand on his forehead. She fought back a shudder when she felt how hot he was. She chanted a spell and Drizzt suddenly went limp. "You can release him now. I have put him to sleep," she said.

Wulfgar and Bruenor let him Drizzt go and moved away, collapsing into chairs. They were both exhausted.

Lana moved uncertainly to Drizzt's side and touched his cheek. Suddenly she burst into tears and fled from the room.

Delly glanced at Drizzt and the others then rose and followed the stricken girl.

Catti-brie looked at Alustriel. The knowledge in her eyes tore at her soul. "He's dying," she whispered.

"I put him to sleep to end the agony this poison is causing. Unless a cure is found he will die, but at least it will be painless now," Alustriel said. 

Catti-brie burst into tears and Wulfgar put a arm around her, trying to comfort her. "How long before he…dies?" she choked out.

"There's no way to know, but I don't think it will be to much longer. He is weak and his body is losing the strength to resist," Alustriel said.

The friends exchanged looks filled with torment. It seemed that now they were on a death vigil with no hope…..

Geez, I had an awful time with this….R/R please!

.


	19. Nick of Time

Maffeoel, zatoasten is Drow for Bastards. Pardon my language, or would that be Drizzt's language? Argh! Never Mind!

Chapter 19--Nick of Time

The guards rode up to the city with their prisoner in tow. "Open the gates! We have a important prisoner to take to Lady Alustriel!" one shouted.

The gate guards knew who the patrol had been out looking for and opened the gate immediately. "Make haste, there is not much time left!" one said. The group entered the city and galloped towards the castle with as much speed as possible. Soon they entered the Lady's audience chamber where she was waiting.

"The spell led us to him, but he had fled the city. We are sorry it took us so long, Lady Alustriel. Does Ranger Do'Urden still live?" the leader of the patrol asked.

"He does," Alustriel said. She looked at the prisoner. He was Human with dark eyes and hair and he was obviously nervous. _He should be,_ she thought grimly. "What's the cure for the poison?" she demanded.

"Let him die, a Drow doesn't belong in Silverymoon, my Lady!" the man said.

"What is the antidote?" Alustriel repeated.

"I won't tell! Let the filthy creature die!" he said.

Alustriel stood and glared at him. At that moment she had never looked so beautiful or terrible. "You'll speak or I'll strip the knowledge from your mind, now answer!" she said.

The man shuddered and went pale. It was clear Alustriel meant her threat then his face hardened. "Never!" he said.

Alustriel sighed. "So be it," she said and nodded at the guards. "Hold him."

Two of them seized the man and held him. Alustriel stepped close and put her hand to the captive's forehead. He cried out in pain as Alustriel forced her way into his mind. When she was finished he lost consciousness.

Alustriel stepped back. "Take him to the dungeon," she ordered. She hurried off without waiting for an answer.

The companions were startled when Alustriel burst into the room. She was carrying a glowing blue vial. "Get him up. He must drink this right away," she said.

Wulfgar got Drizzt sitting up and braced him while Alustriel got the liquid into him. Once that was done Wulfgar lowered him back down.

"What was that?" Catti-brie asked.

"The antidote to the poison, it should start working right away," Alustriel said.

They waited for an hour then Alustriel touched Drizzt's forehead. "The fever has broken. That's a good sign," she said. She examined the wound and smiled. It no longer looked infected. It looked like a normal wound. "That's an even better one. I think he'll be just fine now."

Drizzt felt awful. He opened his eyes and winced as the light stung them. He quickly closed them again.

"Drizzt, can ye hear me?" Catti-brie asked. 

"Yes, what happened?" Drizzt asked.

"Ye were poisoned, Elf and ye almost died. Ye been out three durned days! What ye tryin' to do? Scare me out of me wits?" Bruenor demanded.

"If I did you deserved it after pretending to be dying so I'd agree to look for Mithril Hall," Drizzt joked. He could hear Wulfgar and Regis laughing.

Alustriel laughed too. "You should rest now. You need to recover your strength," she said.

"Who shot me?" Drizzt asked, "and why?"

"Some fool that disliked the idea of me allowing a Drow to enter Silverymoon. I'm sorry you suffered because of it," Alustriel said.

"Wasn't your fault," Drizzt mumbled. He was exhausted all of the sudden.

"Talk later, get some sleep, Drizzt," Wulfgar said.

"Yes mother," Drizzt smirked.

His friends and Alustriel left the room. Catti-brie reached back inside to close the door.

"Cat?" Drizzt said.

"Yes Drizzt?" Catti-brie asked.

"I love you too," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie blushed, but she also smiled. "Good night," she said softly and closed the door.

Oh ye Gods! I'm getting sappy again!!! *Bangs Head On Keyboard* R/R please!!!


	20. Recovery

Hiya, did everyone have a good Christmas? I did! Here's the update I promised…Enjoy!!!

Chapter 20--Recovery

Drizzt liked Lady Alustriel's private garden. It was quiet with exotic plants from all over the realms. This was the first time he'd been outside for two days after he'd recovered from the poison. He'd been told to take it easy for at least one more day. That was fine. He was content to sit in the shade with his back against a tree with a book from Alustriel's library. Guenhwyvar laid beside him, dozing.

Soft footsteps caught his attention; then Lana came into the garden. She gave Guenhwyvar an uncertain look. She had met the panther the day before and was a little nervous around her.

"It's alright, Lana. I told you that Guen won't harm you," Drizzt said.

Lana came over and sank to the ground just out of arm's reach of Drizzt. She gave Guenhwyvar another wary look.

Guenhwyvar chose that moment to yawn, revealing long and sharp teeth, which didn't help with Lana's nervousness any.

"Drizzt, I wanted to….there can't ever be anything more then friendship between us, can there?" Lana asked softly.

Drizzt gave her a sympathetic look. "No, there can't. I love Catti-brie, Lana. I've loved her a long time. I'm sorry," he said.

Tears sparkled in Lana's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Alright if that's how it is then that's how it is," she said bravely.

"What're you going to do, Lana?" Drizzt asked.

"I've been invited to stay here, so I'll do so until I decide what I want. Lady Alustriel has been very kind to me," Lana said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Lana," Drizzt gently.

Lana stood and hurried out of the garden. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't want him to see.

Drizzt sighed and stroked Guenhwyvar's muscled neck. "Poor girl, I hope life will be kinder to her then it has been," he muttered.

Guenhwyvar growled as if in agreement.

*In Lady Alustriel's Audience Chamber*

"I'm sorry, Lady Alustriel. I don't understand how it was done, but it was," the dungeon guard said.

"Send out a patrol and see if he can be found. Hurry!" Alustriel ordered.

The guard bowed and hurried off.

Alustriel had the most improper wish to scream and swear. The man who had tried to poison Drizzt had somehow escaped from the dungeon. No one had any idea how he'd done it, but he had. Heart heavy, she turned to other business.

*Meanwhile*

Cal left the city and hurried down the road. Soon the city was out of sight behind him. He saw a sable haired, gray-eyed woman in black robes waiting for him. She wore a belt made of silver skulls. "So you were caught. That was careless of you," she said.

"I'm sorry, Lady Nightsong. It won't happen again. I swear it," Cal said, kneeling at her feet.

"See that it doesn't. You should be grateful that the Lady of Silverymoon was only interested in the antidote to the poison. I doubt she would have been pleased with what else she had found," Nightsong said. "Go to our place and wait I will soon join you."

"Yes, my priestess, but where…" Cal started then stopped. He had no right to question his high priestess.

"Very good, but I'll answer this time. I go to secure a sacrifice for the black goddess," Nightsong said then she disappeared. 

Cal bowed though she wasn't there to see it and hurried off.

A lovely Human woman in blue robes entered Silverymoon in full view of the guards, but they seemed not to notice her. Nightsong smirked at men's foolishness then continued. It was time to seek out proper prey.

Lana walked through the busy street, mind miles away. She was brought back to reality when she walked right into a woman in blue. "Oh, excuse me! I'm sorry," she gasped. She found herself staring into eyes so dark she felt like she was being engulfed in them. She couldn't look away. A voice in her mind said _yes, you will suit my purposes nicely…come with me. I will take away your sorrow._

Lana felt so strange. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but it didn't help. The woman in blue turned and walked off and Lana followed her. The gate guards never saw the two women leave Silverymoon and walk east….

Wow, where'd this come from? *Stares blankly at keyboard* Well, it's interesting….R/R please!! It's revised...Thanks to everyone that offered corrections!


	21. Preparations

I did throw a major curve didn't I? I STILL don't know where that chapter came from…Hmmm…*Gives Plot Bunnies A Suspicious Look. Plot Bunnies Hide Under The Bed* Well, no matter…on with the show. The goddess belongs to my twisted mind; so don't get to close!

Chapter 21--Preparations 

Cal was waiting in the underground temple when hi Lady returned. "Welcome, High Priestess," he said and bowed. He eyed Lana lustfully. "She is very young," he said.

Nightsong shrugged. "We have one day. Tomorrow will be the full moon. She must be prepared by then," she said.

Cal grinned. "May I have her? Please, High Priestess?" he asked.

Nightsong slapped him so hard she knocked him sprawling. "You are not to touch her in any way or I will geld you myself before giving you to Kishara," she snapped. "Go about your business!"

Cal paled at her fury. He scrambled from the room on his hands and knees to get out of his elder sister's sight.

Muttering, Nightsong had her priestesses take the girl away and went into a huge room that was the chapel. A large stone alter sat in front of a twelve-foot tall statue made of obsidian. It was a woman, but she had a snake's body below the waist, eyes like a snake, and four arms with taloned fingers. She held a severed head in one clawed hand, Kishara, goddess of death and blood, a foul and dark goddess who demanded blood sacrifices from her priestesses. Many of them were assassins. Few worshipped her now and those that did kept it a secret.

Nightsong knelt and began to pray to her goddess. She had to please her or her own followers would give her life to the Lady of Death. She prayed for hours before collapsing in exhaustion before the alter.

*Meanwhile*

Lana felt like she was waking from a dream. She vaguely remembered hands washing her like one would wash a horse. She opened her eyes and realized to her complete humiliation that she was naked except iron bracelets around her wrists and ankles. She was lying on several thick furs. She leaped up and used one of the furs to cover herself. Looking around she realized she was locked in a cage like an animal. She sank to the floor.

A woman entered the room an hour later. It was the woman she'd bumped into in the city. "So you are awake, my child. That is good," she said.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Lana demanded.

The woman laughed rather cruelly. "I see no reason to answer any of your questions. Tomorrow you'll die on Kishara's alter. It will be very painful by the way and unfortunately your head must be clear, so you'll just have to endure the pain," she said.

"I won't meekly allow this!" Lana shouted.

She laughed again. "But you will. I'll use my mind control and you'll lie down upon the alter willingly. I'll not release the spell until you are bound then the ritual will begin. Sweet dreams," she said and left the room.

Lana wept for a long time before falling into a restless sleep. Someone entering the room awaked her. She was startled to see an Elf. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Randari, I brought you some food," he said.

Lana hadn't noticed the tray until then. "Please, can't you help me?" she pleaded.

Frightened green eyes flew to meet hers. "I cannot. I'm sorry!" he said.

Lana then noticed the iron collar around the Elf's neck. "If you help me we could both be free, please," she said.

"I can't," Randari repeated.

"That's right, my dear, he can't," Nightsong said from behind them.

Lana gasped. She hadn't heard her come in.

Randari started so violently that he almost dropped the tray. "High Priestess, I didn't…" he began. He stopped when he saw how cold her eyes were.

"Leave the food and get out. I'll deal with you later," Nightsong snapped.

Trembling, Randari shoved the food into the cage and nearly ran from the room.

Lana gathered her courage. "He didn't do anything," she said. "Please don't hurt him."

"He wasn't given permission to speak to you. A slave must remember his place. He won't help you because he doesn't want to end up like his parents. He witnessed their sacrifice and he knows what happens. Resign yourself to your doom, girl. There is no escape," Nightsong said. Turning, she left the room…….

Not looking good is it? Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but my computer refused to let me connect. R/R please!! Thank ye!


	22. Close Call and a Reprieve

Hi there! Well, my classes start tomorrow so I'll be going back to my Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday updates, but I am in the process of getting my phone service changed so I may lose access to the internet a day or two, but I will be back so don't worry!

Chapter 22--Close Call and a Reprieve

Cal paced about his chamber, seething over the way Nightsong had treated him. He was the one that kept everything organized. He deserved some sort of reward. He stopped suddenly. His sister was in the chapel after beating the Elf slave for some reason. She would be there for hours praying and preparing for the sacrifice. He would be able to get a taste of the girl after all. He left the room.

Lana looked up with mingled dread and hope when someone entered the room. She hoped it was Randari, but a strange man entered the room. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to help you," Cal said.

Lana's heart leaped with hope. "You're here to free me?" she asked.

"You might say that," Cal said. He walked over to the cage and whispered the word that opened the door. He entered the cage and it locked again at another word.

Lana backed off. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I 'm going to keep you company," Cal said. Lunging forward, he grabbed her and yanked her to him.

Lana tried to scream, but his mouth covered hers and his hands moved over her. She clawed at him, but he was too strong.

All ready naked and cornered; Lana could do little to stop him. She sobbed into his mouth as his hands moved intimately over her, touching and pinching. She felt him start to force her to the floor.

"How dare you!" Nightsong shouted from behind them.

Cal jerked away, releasing Lana so suddenly that she fell.

"You failed to heed my warning? Did you think I wouldn't carry out my threat? It's lucky I finished early, so I could oversee the girl's final preparations," Nightsong said. She met Cal 's eyes and felt her mind control taking over. "Come to me, Cal," she said, voice softening to a sultry purr.

Eyes blank, Cal left the cell, locking it and went to his sister's side. "Feel fortunate, girl. You have gained a reprieve. He will take your place tonight, but don't worry. Your turn will come," Nightsong said. She left and Cal followed meekly.

Hours passed. Finally someone entered the room. "Randari! I'm so glad to see you!" Lana said.

The Elf didn't lift his eyes from the tray he was carrying. He just slipped it into the cage.

Worried, Lana caught the Elf's left hand. She sucked in a dismayed breath when she saw how raw and bloody his wrist was. The marks had to be from shackles. "I'm so sorry, she hurt you because of me. I didn't mean it," she said.

Randari looked up for the first time, revealing the bruises from a bad beating. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split and swollen. He tore his hand from her grip and fled from the room.

Lana lowered her head and wept for the Elf's pain. She hoped he wouldn't get hurt further.

Randari fled for the small cubby that he slept in and collapsed on the straw mattress. A noise caught his attention and he looked up to see a lesser priest.

"The Lady orders your presence in the chapel," he said and walked off.

Randari didn't even think of disobeying. He knew the price. He got up and went. He entered the chapel and knelt at his Lady's feet.

"Very good," Nightsong said, stroking his hair like she would pet a dog. "I trust the lesson will be remembered?"

"Yes, mistress," Randari said.

"Stand up and come with me," Nightsong ordered and walked off.

Randari rose and followed then he realized they were headed for the altar. His eyes widened in fear as Nightsong turned to him and drew a dagger.

Randari cried out in mingled pain and relief as she slashed his palm and collected the blood into a small bowl.

"I fear Cal is…indisposed…after his, how shall I say it? Alteration. I need blood to draw the last symbols and he had lost quite a bit before I healed him. Kneel there and wait," she ordered as she went to the other side of the alter. She put the blood down then looked at him. "You are forbidden to leave this chapel or that spot. You will witness the sacrifice once again to remind you of your place, perhaps I can find a use for you during it," she continued.

Randari shivered as a cold chill went up his spine…..

Cliffhanger! Heh, heh, heh…thanks to Dragon for her support….R/R please!


	23. Desperate Search

Sorry, the side story got interesting…Blame the plot bunnies…I do, but there's some of our favorite Drow in this chapter…...

Chapter 23--Desperate Search

Drizzt entered Lady Alustriel's audience chamber with Guenhwyvar. "Lana's nowhere to be found in the city. None of the guards recall seeing her leave either. The patrols searched every where," he said.

"Couldn't Guen track her?" Delly asked.

Drizzt shook his head with a sigh of frustration. "To many other scents, Lana's is covered. She tried though," he said.

Bruenor and the others exchanged concerned looks. Delly had gone to Lana's room to fetch her for breakfast to find the room empty and her bed hadn't been slept in. 

A group of guards had searched the castle and when she was not found the search had spread out into the city and now she had not been found there either.

"Are the patrols still searching?" Alustriel said.

Drizzt nodded. "I can't understand how she could've just vanished like that," he said.

"Neither can I, but somehow she did," Alustriel said then stood. "Come with me. Since all else has failed I'll cast a seeking spell. It'll show her location…if she lives."

They entered a large, plainly decorated room, obviously made for privacy. Alustriel closed the door behind them and bolted it. "I use this room to cast spells without being interrupted," she said. She moved to the center of the room and began to chant softly. Colors swirled in the air in front of her then an image formed. Alustriel examined the image then dispelled it.

"Where is she?" Catti-brie asked.

"It's showing a underground chamber. I believe it's the underground temple we discovered four years ago. It looked like it had been abandoned many years, so we didn't bother with it," Alustriel said.

"Where be this temple?" Bruenor snorted.

"It's in the east, about a day's journey, half a day by horse," Alustriel said. 

"Right then, we be goin' after the girl soon as we be gettin' our gear together," Bruenor said. He turned and left the room. The others followed.

*Meanwhile*

Lana heard a noise and looked up. She was startled to see Randari coming towards her. "Randari! I…" she began.

"Shhh, I'm supposed to stay at the chapel. I've decided to free you, if you promise to take me with you," Randari hissed.

"Of course I will, but I think the cage door's locked with a spell. How can you open it?" Lana asked. She peered nervously towards the door, but the room was too dark for her to see anything.

"I know the word. I've heard Nightsong use it," Randari whispered. Suddenly the whole room lit up so bright that they were both blinded for an instant. When their vision cleared they saw Nightsong standing there with four guards.

Nightsong smiled in a way that chilled Lana's blood. "It seems punishment is in order," she said. She gestured to a couple of the guards who immediately stalked forward and seized Randari and dragged him from the room.

Lana clutched desperately at the bars. "You horrible bitch! Don't hurt him!" she cried.

Nightsong scowled at her. "You should learn to watch your tongue, girl. I think I will let you witness your would-be savior's punishment," she said. At another gesture and a word the other guards moved forward as the door opened. The guards took Lana from the room.

Nightsong followed, eyes grim and cold. She intended to teach her disobedient slave a lesson he'd never forget and in the process break the girl's spirit

*Back In Silverymoon*

It didn't take long for Drizzt, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, and Bruenor to gather their things and meet at the stable. Ten minutes later they were riding hard towards the temple. They hoped they would find Lana alive and well. They had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy, but, of course, it never was for them…

What will Lana's fate be? Death or Rescue? R/R please!!!!


	24. Unwilling Witness

Well, Lana's fat is wasn't decided clear in reviews, but I know what it will be…

Chapter 24--Unwilling Witness

Lana winced as she was shackled tightly to one wall while Randari was chained to a post in the center of the room.

Nightsong paused in front of Lana. "Watch, girl and don't close your eyes or he'll suffer for it," she warned. She stood beside her and nodded to the man that had been waiting for them. "You may begin Kyle," she said.

The man bowed as you wish, my High Priestess," he said. He went to Randari and tore his shirt off roughly. "Any preferences, my Lady?" he asked.

"Hurt him, but don't kill him and keep him conscious. I've decided to do an extra sacrifice and he will witness it," Nightsong said. "I have to prepare. If the girl doesn't watch then hurt him worse."

"As you command, my Lady," Kyle said then Nightsong left. He walked over to a lit brazier and picked up a cloth. He used it to pull out a dagger that glowed red-hot. He walked over and made sure Randari could see it then laid it against the Elf's right cheek.

Randari screamed, trying to pull away as skin sizzled.

Lana gagged at the stench of burning flesh filled the room. "Stop, please, don't!" she pleaded.

Kyle ignored her and laid the hot dagger on the Elf's other cheek. He kept burning the Elf until the dagger cooled then took down a whip and started lashing the Elf with it. He continued until Randari was slumped in his chains, barely conscious.

It was then Nightsong returned with two guards and two priests. "Unchain the girl and take her to the chapel. It is time," she ordered.

The priests freed Lana who promptly began to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" Lana screamed.

Nightsong sighed. "You have been nothing, but trouble, girl," she said. She walked over to stand in front of Lana.

Lana tried to advert her eyes, but a priest held her head still, so she was forced to look into Nightsong's eyes. 

Soon Nightsong's mind control took over and Lana stood quietly. Nightsong turned to the guards. "You may go," she said then she looked at the priests. "Heal the Elf, so he is coherent and bring him to the chapel. I will take the girl. Come, it's time," she said. She left the chamber and Lana followed meekly.

*************************

Once they got there it didn't take long for the companions to find the entrance to the tunnel. They went inside though Wulfgar had to duck down to get in.

"Well, the temple obviously isn't deserted anymore," Drizzt said. A line of torches lit the hallway.

"Lookin' that way, might be we'll have to be fightin' our way through. Suren I thought this would be borin'." Bruenor said.

"Someone's coming," Drizzt whispered.

They drew their weapons and moved to the side. Soon two men in chain mail with swords came into sight.

"Sure am glad it's our turn to keep watch. Those sacrifices make my skin crawl. I wish we'd move on. There must be other work for a mercenary company," one said.

"We move when the captain says we do. They pay us well," the other said.

Catti-brie reached for her bow, but Drizzt stopped her hand. "To loud," he breathed. He carefully picked up a rock and lobbed it out the tunnel entrance.

"Someone's lurking out side!" a guard said. Both men headed that way.

Wulfgar leaped out directly in front of them and grabbed them. He cracked their heads together and they slumped to the floor. "How's that for a silent attack?" he asked.

"We need to work on your technique," Drizzt said. He walked over to examine the two men. "Both still alive, we need one conscious, so we can question him."

Bruenor bound the two men and gagged them then they went about trying to revive one. Finally they succeeded.

It was a good thing the guard was gagged or his scream would have brought others. Luckily the gag muffled it. He turned white when he saw a Drow Elf standing there in front of him.

Drizzt smiled at the terrified man. "I have some questions for you," he purred…

We're getting to the exciting part now! R/R please! Sorry, this wasn't supposed to last so long. *Scowls at smirking Plot Bunnies*.


	25. Rescue Mission

Hi there, since I was sick yesterday I didn't update and since I am feeling better, but can't go to class until next week, doc's orders I decided to update for you….

Chapter 25--Rescue Mission

"Are you going to keep quiet if the gag is removed?" Drizzt asked.

The guard swallowed visibly and nodded.

"Make sure you do or I won't be pleased," Drizzt warned and removed the gag.

The guard didn't scream. "W-what do you want?" he quavered. It was obvious the Drow terrified him.

"We be lookin' for a girl. She was taken from Silverymoon. Do ye know where she be hidden?" Bruenor asked.

The guard swallowed. "If I tell she'll kill me," he said.

Bruenor tested the edge of his axe. "Don't matter, if ye don't I be killin' ye. Take yer pick," he said.

The guard looked like he was going to faint. His eyes flicked towards Drizzt, but he didn't speak.

"You don't get to kill him. You got the kill last time. It's my turn," Drizzt scowled.

"I'm goin' to chop his head off," Bruenor said.

"Always chopping off heads, no finesse at all," Drizzt grumbled. "There are other ways to kill someone, you know. Skinning someone alive first is very entertaining."

"Wait a minute, I haven't got the kill in awhile," Wulfgar protested, joining in the argument. "I'll snap his neck like a twig." He flexed his hands and eyed the guard.

Drizzt sighed. "You have no finesse either," he complained.

"A compromise is best. First Drizzt can skin him then Bruenor can break a few bones then Wulfgar can break his neck, unless, of course, he's changed his mind about answering the question," Catti-brie said. She looked at the guard questioningly.

The guard looked at each of them. They seemed deadly serious and that made him shudder. "All right, all right, I'll answer. I know the girl and where she is. The High Priestess took her into the chapel," he said.

"For what purpose?" Wulfgar demanded.

"To be sacrificed, the ritual is just getting started," the guard said.

"How many of you are in there?" Drizzt asked.

"Twelve, the Captain is there too. There's also eight priests," the guard said.

"How many men on guard out here?" Drizzt asked.

"None, the rest left about two weeks ago, probably joined other bands. They didn't like it here," the guard said.

"Where's the chapel?" Catti-brie asked.

"Down at the end of this hall. You won't get the girl back. Nightsong will kill you," the guard said.

"Who's Nightsong?" Drizzt asked.

"The High Priestess, she's a vicious bitch," the guard said.

Satisfied with the information, Bruenor replaced the gag then punched the guard in the jaw, knocking him out again. "Let's go get the girl," he said.

They headed slowly down the hall, still wary in case the guard had been lying to them. Soon they reached a large set of double doors. "This must be it. Let's go," Bruenor said. He shoved the doors open and they entered.

The chapel wasn't huge, but it was eerie. Black tapestries covered the wall. Each depicted cruel acts of torture and sacrifice. There were only about thirty worshippers in the chapel and they eyed them curiously.

They saw Lana chained and nude on the altar with a woman standing over her with a knife. "Lana!" Catti-brie cried.

Nightsong's face contorted in rage at the interruption. "Kill them! Kill them all!" she shouted. She returned her attention to the girl.

Lana had been released from the mind control spell as soon as she was chained down and she could only watch helplessly as death approached.

Nightsong began to chant again and a red glow formed around her and Lana as the guards charged at Bruenor and the others. 

Catti-brie grabbed for her bow, but she didn't shoot at the guards, instead she shot at Nightsong. 

The arrow was off course somehow and instead of piercing Nightsong's heart it went into her wrist. Nightsong cried out and dropped the dagger. Enraged, she began to chant a spell to destroy the intruders. 

The dagger landed next to Randari's huddled form. The battered Elf stared at the dagger for a minute then looked up at Nightsong. Memories swirled through the Elf; the sacrifice of his mother and father; the torture he'd endured at the hands of the High Priestess then something broke free.

The guards had reached the companions by now and they were locked into battle.

Randari reached out and grabbed the dagger. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet. 

Nightsong gasped as pain seared through her and the chant was interrupted. She clawed at the dagger buried in her back. She turned to stare into the hate-filled eyes of the Elf she thought she'd broken. 

"For my parents," Randari whispered.

Nightsong tried to speak, but only blood came out. She collapsed at Randari's feet. The High Priestess was dead…

Great ending, huh? Randari found his courage at last. R/R please!


	26. The Healing Begins

All right, I had my plot bunnies chase off real life for today so I can write. *Gives Plot Bunnies Some Carrots* Good boys…and don't worry Silverbane. I got a ways to go yet.

Chapter 26--The Healing Begins

When Nightsong fell everything seemed to freeze. The guards stopped attacking and stood looking around like they were awakening from a dream.

One looked towards the priests and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Drizzt had a feeling what had happened. "I believe you were under some kind of mind control or spell," he said.

The guard looked at him and his eyes widened. He started to raise his sword.

Wulfgar seized his wrists and stopped him. "Don't," he warned. "Drizzt, free Lana, please."

Drizzt nodded and went to Lana's side to examine the shackles. They were locked tight. Distastefully, he searched Nightsong's body and found the key. He unlocked the chains.

Lana got off the altar and went to Randari's side immediately. "Are you alright? You saved us all," she said.

Randari didn't move or answer. He just stared at his bloody hand like he was in a daze.

The priests started trying to sneak away, only to be surrounded by the mercenaries. "You lot aren't going anywhere," one said. "What shall we do with them, Captain Dare?"

"Keep them there," Dare ordered. He pulled his arm free. "I don't remember much. Where are we?" he asked.

"Very near Silverymoon," Catti-brie said. "Will you return with us escorting the priest? Lady Alustriel should question them."

Dare bowed to her. "My men and I are at your service, Lady," he said.

"Drizzt, something is wrong with Randari," Lana said.

Drizzt came to her side. The Elf had to have seen him, but he didn't react. "I think he's in shock. We should get him back to Silverymoon, so a healer can look at him," he said.

The guards herded the priests from the room. Dare tossed Nightsong's body over his shoulder. "We better take it with us," he said and followed his men.

Soon they were on their way back to the city. The priests were locked up and the guards were housed in the barracks. They would be under guard until Lady Alustriel could question them. Drizzt and the others went straight to the castle.

Alustriel listened to Lana's story then had Randari taken to a guest room and summoned a healer. Lana went with them.

"To think that an evil and vile court was so close. If only I had known sooner," Alustriel sighed. "I would have dealt with it."

"It isn't your fault, Alustriel. They kept their presence well-hidden," Drizzt said.

"Perhaps, but I wonder how many innocent travelers died on that altar," Alustriel sighed. "Well, no one else ever will. I'll make sure of that."

The healer came into the room and bowed. "Lady Alustriel, I have examined the Elf," she said.

"What is your opinion? Will he recover?" Alustriel asked.

"He bears many wounds and scars physically and mentally, but I believe he will. I fear it will take some time though," the healer said.

"Thank you, you may go, please inform me if anything changes," Alustriel said.

The healer bowed again and left the room.

"As soon as he is well I will ask him what he wishes to do, return to his people or stay here," Alustriel remarked.

*Meanwhile*

Lana sat beside Randari holding his hand in hers. The Elf was deeply asleep thanks to the sleeping draught the healer had coaxed him into drinking. "I owe you so much, Randari. Please get well. I don't want you to suffer any more. You've already suffered enough," she whispered. She studied the sleeping Elf, rather surprised at how truly handsome he was. She hadn't noticed it before. The Elf moaned, probably from a nightmare. Without thinking about it Lana reached out and stroked his brow like a child's. She was rewarded when he seemed to calm and slide into a deeper sleep. "I think you and I are kindred souls, perhaps we can help each other heal," she murmured….

There, everyone's safe. *Pats Plot Bunnies on Head and Gives Them More Carrots* Thanks guys…..R/R please!!


	27. Preparing for the Plunge

Not much to say today…so I'll just get to it. Thanks for supporting me everyone!

Chapter 28--Preparing for the Plunge

Drizzt spent most of the next day in the city. The ball would be held the day after tomorrow and Drizzt had to admit that he wasn't really looking forward to it, though Catti-brie was. That was the least of Drizzt's concerns right now. He had other concerns.

Catti-brie was in the gallery amusing herself by looking at the many pictures and other works of art housed there. A soft noise caught her attention and she looked up to see Lady Alustriel enter the room. "Good day, Lady Alustriel," she said.

"You can call me Alustriel in private, Catti-brie," Alustriel chided gently.

"Alright, how are Randari and Lana doing?" Catti-brie asked.

"They are taking a walk in the garden. Randari didn't want to, but Lana coaxed him into it," Alustriel said. She sounded rather amused.

"I'm glad they have each other to lean on for awhile. They've both suffered horribly," Catti-brie said. She sighed. "I feel so ashamed of myself."

"Alustriel studied her then gestured to a bench. "Would you like to sit down and talk about it?" she asked.

Catti-brie started to refuse then had second thoughts. "Yes, I think that would help," she said. They went to the bench and sat down. It was several minutes before Catti-brie started. "I'm ashamed of the way I acted towards Lana. She has suffered a horrible thing, now two. I disliked her intensely when we were traveling. She kept clinging to Drizzt like a leech. I didn't know why it upset me then, but it did," she said.

"You were jealous?" Alustriel asked kindly.

Catti-brie looked at her. "Yes, I think so. I guess I loved Drizzt though I didn't want to admit that to meself at first. I didn't think Drizzt felt that way about me. I treated Drizzt badly, even slapped him. I've been trying to think of a way to apologize to them both," she said. "I was a bitch. I realize that now."

"I think that you will find a way. At least you have admitted to yourself that you did wrong, perhaps that is what you should tell them both," Alustriel said. She rose reluctantly. I must return to my duties now."

"Do ye be knowin' where Drizzt might be?" Catti-brie asked.

"He went into the city early this morning," Alustriel said and left the gallery.

Catti-brie was alone to consider how she would word her apologies to both Drizzt and Lana. It was going to be hard, but she was going to do it.

When Lana returned to her room after taking a walk with Randari she was surprised and a little nervous to find Catti-brie waiting for her.

"Hello, Lana, I was wondering if I could be havin' a word with ye," Catti-brie said.

"Alright," Lana said, opening the door. "Please come in." She closed the door behind them. "What is it, Catti-brie?"

"I be wantin' to apologize for the way I acted toward ye. I was rude and bitchy to ye and to Drizzt. I had no right to be actin' that way to either of ye," Catti-brie said.

"Why were you so mean anyway?" Lana asked cautiously.

Catti-brie sighed. "I was jealous though I didn't know it at the time," she said.

Lana frowned. "But why were….Oh!" she said. "You love Drizzt, don't you?"

"Yes and I be a fool for not admitting it sooner. I loved him before I even knew what it meant and he has told me that he feels the same," Catti-brie said.

"I may be young, but I understand how it feels," Lana said. "I thought that I loved Drizzt, but I realize it was just gratitude for him saving me. I hope you two will be happy."

"Friends?" Catti-brie asked.

"I would like that," Lana said. 

The two women embraced.

*******************************************

It was late when Drizzt returned to the palace. He had planned to go see Catti-brie, but as he stood outside her door nervously toying with the small box in his pocket he lost his nerve. He wanted it to be perfect, but he was so nervous he was afraid he'd make a fool of himself. Turning, he returned to his room. Tomorrow he would ask her……

Mild cliffhanger! R/R please!


	28. Two Rogues Meet

Thanks everyone for reviewing and I'm not going to tell what Drizzt is going to do! *Shares Grins With Plot Bunnies*

Chapter 28--Two Rogues Meet

Drizzt made sure he was up early the next morning. After cleaning up and getting dressed he headed straight for Catti-brie's room. When he got there the door was open and the only one in the room was a servant who was cleaning it.

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Ranger Do'Urden," she said.

"Good morning, where's Catti-brie?" Drizzt asked.

"She left early with Mistress Delly and Mistress Lana for a daylong shopping spree," the servant said.

"Oh, well, thank you," Drizzt said. He walked slowly back towards his room. He had finally gotten up the nerve to do this and he couldn't catch her alone, so he could. It was very ironic. He was almost to his room when he decided to go into the city instead. He needed to get out and perhaps he would find Catti-brie as well.

It was a beautiful day with a pleasantly cool breeze and as Drizzt wandered through the city he found himself relaxing. Three hours had passed when a horse's enraged whinny caught his attention and he headed towards the sound. He soon came to a fenced in corral to see an enraged bay stallion fighting a noose that was around its neck and tied to a post. 

A Human stood out of the horse's reach with a whip. "Stupid rogue! I'll show you whose master here!" he shouted and began lashing the horse with the whip.

Drizzt reacted without thinking. He entered the corral and caught the man's wrist just as he was about to hit the horse again. "That's enough," he said.

The Human tore his wrists free and whirled. "What business is it of yours? The worthless beast bit me! He's my damned property!" he snapped.

__

You deserved to be bitten if you hurt him like this before, Drizzt thought.

"How much do you want for him?" Drizzt asked.

The man stared at him then his eyes brightened with greed. It was obvious he thought he'd cheat a fool. "Want at least five hundred gold for him," he said.

Drizzt frowned at the rather high price then glanced at the battered stallion. He looked back at the man. "He isn't worth that much in the shape he's in. Three hundred," he said.

"Four hundred and fifty," the man said.

Drizzt looked at the stallion again to find it staring back at him, almost pleadingly. "Agreed," he said reluctantly and gave the man the money. 

"He's all yours if he don't kill you," the man said. Laughing, he walked off.

Drizzt glared at the retreating man's back then looked at the stallion. "I don't blame you for biting him. I'm tempted to bite him myself," he said.

The stallion tossed his head and whinnied. Drizzt entered the corral and approached the stallion cautiously. "It's alright, easy now. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

The stallion's ears went back flat against his head and he snorted warningly, teeth bared threateningly.

Drizzt was glad the stallion was tied otherwise it probably would have attacked him. He reached slowly out; using his empathy being a ranger gave him. "It's over, he won't hurt you again and I'll never hurt you. Let me take that rope off. It's too tight and I'm sure it hurts you. Trust me, fellow. Everything is all right now," he said.

The stallion's ears came up and it studied Drizzt with expressive brown eyes. It whinnied again, though softer this time. Its teeth were no longer bared, but it still looked suspicious.

Drizzt was now in the stallion's reach and praying it wouldn't attack. "Hold still now. Easy, boy," he said. He loosened the noose and pulled it off then stepped back.

The stallion tossed its head and backed away then came towards Drizzt and stretched its head towards him.

Drizzt didn't move as the stallion sniffed his face and hair then much to the Drow's relief it nuzzled him affectionately. "Good boy, now let's get you out of here. I can tend your wounds in the royal stable and there will be the finest vets in the city there as well," he said. He walked away and the once vicious stallion followed….

Hah, going to make you wait a little longer. This chapter is for the person who wanted to know how Drizzt got his horse in a Ranger's Homecoming and A New Beginning…..R/R please!!!


	29. Taking the Plunge

Thanks to everyone! I appreciate your support! Now on with the story!

Chapter 29--Taking the Plunge 

The head stable hand was concerned when Drizzt came in with the battered stallion. "By the Gods, what happened to him?" he asked. He reached towards the stallion before Drizzt could warn him. He barely managed to pull back as the stallion snapped at him.

"Don't come close, he's not friendly, better warn the other hands too. I'll tend to him," Drizzt warned. It took a long time, but Drizzt managed to coax the stallion into a stall. He gathered what he thought he'd need then started tending to the stallion's wounds. There were a lot of them. Drizzt cursed the stallion's former owner as he worked. No wonder the stallion had become untrusting and vicious. It was dark before he finished. He fed the stallion then patted his neck. "Well, Rogue, I guess we're finished. Behave yourself and I'll be back in the morning," he said. He left the stall and returned to the palace.

Drizzt was sure Catti-brie was back by now, but he was a mess. He wanted to clean up before he went to see her. He went to his room. Unfortunately it was time for dinner before he finished, but that was all right. He'd see her there.

Dinner was a casual affair. They talked among themselves cheerfully. Lana was excited about attending the ball the following evening. "I've never been to one before," she said.

"You'll have a wonderful time. I have the finest musicians and cooks. They always outdo themselves for these gatherings," Alustriel said.

Delly smiled at the excited girl. "This'll be my first ball as well. We'll both support each other if either one of us gets nervous," she said.

Bruenor snorted. "Bah, fuss and frippery, never understand why Humans be so eager to attend these things. Give me a good Dwarven revel any time," he said.

"Don't be such a grump, da. Widen your horizons. It's good for ye," Catti-brie teased.

"Me horizons don't be needin' widening, girl," Bruenor retorted.

Everyone laughed at that.

"I don't know much more about balls then Bruenor," Wulfgar admitted.

"That's why the tailors were here to make you and Bruenor suitable clothes," Alustriel remarked casually. 

Bruenor snorted angrily. "A Dwarf doesn't need fancy clothes, waste of time," he said.

Catti-brie giggled then quickly stifled it when Bruenor scowled at her.

Finally dinner was over and everyone split up to tend to his or her own devices. Drizzt stopped Catti-brie before she could leave. "Catti-brie, would you take a walk in the garden with me?" he asked. I'd like to speak with you in private."

Catti-brie was caught a little off guard by the invitation, but she smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to," she said.

Drizzt offered her his arm and she took it. He led her from the room and out to the garden.

It was a beautiful night with a full moon and a starry sky. They paused to enjoy it. "Aren't the stars beautiful? Diamonds against black velvet," Catti-brie said.

"Yes, beautiful," Drizzt agreed.

Catti-brie smiled at him. "So what did ye be wantin' to speak with me about?" she asked.

Drizzt glanced around and saw a stone bench. "Let's sit down," he suggested and guided her towards it. They sat down and Catti-brie looked at Drizzt expectantly.

Drizzt was sure he was blushing. This was as hard as he thought it would be.

"What's the matter?" Catti-brie asked.

"Nothing, I've never done this and I'm not sure how to go about it," Drizzt said. He pulled the box out.

Catti-brie saw it and her eyes widened. She knew what it was then.

Drizzt opened the box and showed her the sapphire ring inside. "Catti-brie, I love you and I would be honored if you would marry me," he said.

The smile on Catti-brie's face gave Drizzt her answer then she hugged him. "I accept!" she said. She held out her hand and Drizzt slipped the ring on. It was a special moment for both of them..

I'm sure most of you saw this coming! R/R please!


	30. A Special Night

Hello, ok, brief gripe…two people complained about this being romance. First it says Romance in the summary, so you know it was and one of you read all the way to chapter 14, so no complaints about it being Romance…Don't read it if it's not your thing, all right? Thanks. Ok, end of gripe and on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 30--A Special Night

Catti-brie raised her hand to look more closely at the ring. It was gold with a lovely sapphire as the main stone with smaller diamonds surrounding it. "Drizzt, it's beautiful," she said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the lady who wears it," Drizzt said softly.

Startled, Catti-brie looked up then smiled. She was about to tease him for his unusually loving remark, but when she looked into his eyes she changed her mind. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek instead. She felt him shiver a bit at her touch then his hand covered hers.

They sat there like that without speaking for a while then Drizzt removed his hand. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my feelings sooner, Cat. I was…" he said then his voice trailed off.

Catti-brie lowered her hand then took his, twining their fingers together. She studied his face intently. "I be understandin'. After all I guess I be guilty of the same thing," she said. She smiled then impishly. "Ye know it be customary to seal a betrothal with a kiss." 

Drizzt lowered his face to hers and their lips met for the first time. At first the kiss was light almost cautious, but not for long. Catti-brie felt Drizzt's arms slip around her waist and pull her closer. She retaliated by looping her arms around his neck, as the kiss got more heated. The need to breath finally forced them to part though they were both reluctant to do so.

"We'll be needin' to tell, da before anyone else, so he can be givin' us his blessin'. After that we can tell the others," Catti-brie said. She stood, pulling Drizzt to his feet. Come on, we'll tell him now."

"Isn't it a little late?" Drizzt protested as he was nearly dragged back into the castle and towards Bruenor's room. "You know how he is when he's woken up for no reason."

"There's a reason and a good one, I be thinking'," Catti-brie said. They had reached Bruenor's room by then and Catti-brie hammered on the door with all her might. There was no answer.

"Damn, guess he's asleep, we'll just have to come back tomorrow," Drizzt said. He turned to leave.

"Don't ye dare leave! Ye stay put!" Catti-brie warned.

Drizzt stopped. "Well, it was worth a try," he joked.

Catti-brie pounded on the door a little harder. "Da! Wake up! It be me, Cat!" she yelled.

Drizzt glanced up and down the hall. "Shh, easy, you'll wake up somebody," he said.

Finally there was a response. "Hold yer damned horses! I be comin'! Suren there better be a good reason for this!' Bruenor yelled. Heavy footsteps sounded from inside and the door opened.

"Hello, da, can we come in? We have something important to tell ye," Catti-brie said sweetly.

"We, is it?" Bruenor grumbled. He looked past Catti-brie and spotted Drizzt. "Come in, but suren it better be good." He let them enter then slammed the door.

Drizzt winced at the loud crash. _This doesn't bode well, _he thought.

Bruenor stomped over to a chair and sat down. "Well, plant yer arses and tell me what's so durned important that ye had to disturb me rest," he said impatiently.

Catti-brie and Drizzt sat down. Catti-brie looked at Drizzt. It was obvious how nervous he was. She decided to show a little mercy and tell Bruenor herself. She showed Bruenor the ring. "Drizzt and I are engaged, da. He just asked me," she said proudly.

Bruenor didn't say anything. He looked at the ring then at Catti-brie. Finally he looked at Drizzt. "Ye proposed to me daughter," he stated.

Drizzt nodded.

"Ye proposed to me daughter without askin' for me permission," Bruenor said. His eyes bore into Drizzt.

Drizzt had an uncomfortable feeling that Bruenor was going to jump up and clobber him. He nodded again.

Catti-brie got up and went to the Dwarf's side and swatted his arm lightly. "Stop that, da. Poor Drizzt thinks yer gonna kill him,"she scolded.

A big grin spread across Bruenor's face though he tried not too. "I give me blessin, girl if ye be suren that ye want this," he said. He sobered again and pointed warningly at Drizzt. "Ye be good to me girl or I'll trim yer pointy ears, Drow. Ye understand?" he demanded.

"I understand and I will be," Drizzt said.

"Good, now both of ye get, so I can be gettin' me sleep," Bruenor said.

They said their good nights and left, closing the door behind them and headed off towards their rooms.

Catti-brie giggled. 

Drizzt glanced at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Ye are, ye should have seen yer face when da was doin' his little act," she said.

"Very funny," Drizzt grumbled. 

They reached Catti-brie's door and kissed good night then Drizzt went to his own room. He knew he wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight. He had to much on his mind…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Protective fathers, how fun!!! R/R please!


	31. Spreading the News

Luckily no gripes today, except the usual, work, life in general….but you know how that goes I'm sure. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 31--Spreading the News

Catti-brie woke early the next morning. She bathed hurriedly and dressed then rushed to the room Delly and Wulfgar were using. She couldn't wait to tell them the good news. She came to the door and knocked.

Delly opened it. "Oh, good morning, Catti-brie. Come in," she said. She closed the door behind her.

"Where's Wulfgar?" Catti-brie asked, "and Colson?"

"Wulfgar left just ten minutes ago with Drizzt and Colson is sill asleep. Why?" Delly asked.

Catti-brie showed her the ring without saying anything. She didn't have too.

"He proposed?" Delly asked.

"Yes, last night," Catti-brie said.

Delly was delighted. "That's so wonderful!" she said. "Wait until Wulfgar finds out!"

"I'm thinking' he'll know when he comes back. Drizzt is suren to tell him, but I think he knew I would want to tell ye meself, so he didn't say anything," Catti-brie said.

"Have you set a date?" Delly asked.

"Not yet, but da'll probably want to throw a big celebration and a big wedding," Catti-brie said.

"A wedding is a special occasion, don't rush, Cat. Enjoy it," Delly said. She went and fetched Colson. Once Colson was dressed they walked down to see if breakfast was served yet. They were right on time. The food had just been set out, so they took their seats. Lady Alustriel entered about five minutes after they did.

"Good morning, where are the men?" Alustriel asked.

"Drizzt and Wulfgar left early this morning and da is still asleep," Catti-brie said.

Alustriel examined Catti-brie and smiled. "So what secret is exciting you?" she asked.

"Drizzt and I are engaged. He asked me last night," Catti-brie said happily.

"Congratulations! This is very good news," Alustriel said. She smiled as an idea occurred to her, but she said nothing.

*Meanwhile*

Wulfgar stared at Drizzt, mouth hanging open. "You what?" he asked.

Drizzt shook his head. "Close your mouth, Wulfgar. You look like a goldfish," he said.

Wulfgar flushed and closed his mouth.

"Like I said I proposed to Catti-brie and she accepted.

A huge grin spread across Wulfgar's face. "That's great!" he shouted and enfolded the Drow into a bear hug.

"Oww! Easy or I won't survive to get married!' Drizzt protested.

Grinning sheepishly, Wulfgar released him. "Sorry, but I was really pleased. Cat loves you. I know that, just as much as I love Delly," he said. "How'd Bruenor take it?"

"What do you think?" Drizzt asked.

"Well, he must have taken it pretty well. You're still in one piece," Wulfgar grinned.

Drizzt mock punched him in the ribs. "You aren't helping matters, oaf," he grumbled.

"I can't wait to see your children. I'll teach them to call me Uncle Wulfgar and Delly will be their aunt," Wulfgar said.

"Slow down! You're getting a little ahead of things!' Drizzt protested. He sounded a bit overwhelmed.

Wulfgar laughed, but dropped the subject as they walked back towards the castle. They had a lot to do before the ball that evening.

*************************************

Lana walked along the garden path, looking around her. Finally she spotted the object of her search and went over to him. "Randari? Are you alright?" she asked.

The Elf looked up. "Yes, of course," he said.

Lana sat down. "Nice try, but your eyes say different," she said. She sat down next to him. "I lost my parents too. Bandits killed them, but I didn't get off so easily. They took me to their hideout and they…they…" she stammered. Tears welled up and she couldn't finish.

Somehow Randari seemed to understand. "I'm sorry for your suffering," he said.

"You suffered just as much, perhaps we can help each other heal. Would you be my escort tonight? I'd like that," Lana said.

Randari hesitated then nodded…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aww, blooming love! *Plot bunnies make faces* Oh stop it, R/R please!


	32. Girl and Guy Talk

Thanks to all my reviewers that keep me going!

Chapter 32--Girl and Guy Talk

Catti-brie smiled at her reflection in pleasure then turned around. She was delighted with her ball gown. It was different shades of blue from pale blue to midnight blue and she loved it! She picked up the sapphire necklace and earrings she'd chosen to go with the gown and put them on. _Perfect, wait until Drizzt sees me, _she thought. A soft knock on the door drew her attention and she went over to it. "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, Delly, Lana's with me. Can we come in?" Delly asked.

"Of course," Catti-brie said. She unlocked the door and opened it. "I just didn't want Drizzt to see me. Suren he be in for a shock," she laughed.

Delly laughed too as she and Lana entered. "Don't worry about Drizzt. He's with Bruenor and so is Wulfgar," she said.

"I take it that da is bein' himself?" Catti-brie asked.

"He isn't thrilled with the outfit and he's making sure everyone knows it," Delly said. She smoothed the skirt of her emerald green gown a bit nervously. 

"You look nice, Delly and so do you Lana, pink suits you," Catti-brie said.

"I'm so nervous. I've never been to a formal ball before. What if I do something foolish and embarrass myself and Wulfgar!" Delly said.

"Wulfgar's less used to formal balls then ye are. He'll probably do something' embarrassin' first," Catti-brie giggled. "Like knock over the buffet table or step all over yer feet during the dancin'."

Lana giggled and sat down on the bed, careful not to damage her gown. "It'll be fun. Don't worry, Delly," she said.

Catti-brie flashed Lana a wicked grin. "So what about Randari? Are you goin' to dance with him?" she asked.

Lana blushed prettily. "If he wants too. I'm not sure he'll want too though," she said.

"How can he resist you?" Delly laughed.

Lana blushed again. "What about your betrothed, Catti-brie? Are you two going to dance?" she asked.

Catti-brie grinned wickedly. "Oh yes we are, even if I have to drag him onto the floor by the ear," she said.

Delly burst out laughing. "I'd pay gold to see that. I can see you dragging Drizzt out onto the dance floor by the ear," she gasped.

Lana began giggling too. "So would I!" she said.

"I bet Bruenor and Wulfgar would too. Say, maybe I should be doin' it. Suren I'd be rich," Catti-brie said, joining the laughter.

You're an evil woman! Poor Drizzt doesn't know what he's getting into!" Delly gasped.

They laughed until all three of them were crying and clutching their sides. "Oh, Gods! Mercy!!" Catti-brie gasped.

Finally they calmed down and neatened themselves up. It would be time to go down soon.

*Meanwhile*

"Come on, Bruenor, you look great!" Wulfgar protested.

"I be looking' like an idiot. These clothes be unfittin' a Dwarf!!" Bruenor yelled. "There be no way I be wearing this!"

"It's just a tunic and silk shirt, Bruenor," Drizzt pointed out. 

Bruenor glared at his reflection in a full-length mirror. "Bah!!" he snorted. The black silk shirt and red tunic, especially the tunic, looked gaudy to the Dwarf.

"Drizzt and I are wearing much the same thing, Bruenor," Wulfgar offered.

Bruenor glared at both of them. "Ye both look like fools too!" he snapped.

Wulfgar wore white breeches, a tan silk shirt and a royal blue tunic while Drizzt wore black breeches, a white silk shirt and a black tunic. It would have been very plain if it weren't for the silver embroidery on the tunic.

"Besides it would be disrespectful to Lady Alustriel not to wear the clothes since they were gifts. Well, accept for mine," Drizzt said.

"Well, at least me girl's got taste. Alright! I'll wear it, but only this once," Bruenor grumped.

Drizzt and Wulfgar exchanged rueful smiles mixed with relief….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope everyone will enjoy this! See ya and R/R please!!!


	33. A Change of Events

Seems like FF. Net has definite ups and downs, huh? Since I had a little time I decided to do this chapter to make up for the delays in updating, so this one time you'll get two stories updated on the same day….Enjoy!

Chapter 33--A Change of Events

Wulfgar and Drizzt went to collect their ladies and escort them to the ball. Randari joined them as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked like a woodland prince in green and tan. He was the only one of the three of them that seemed comfortable in formal clothes. They walked up the stairs together. 

"I just know that I'm going to do something clumsy and make a fool out of myself," Wulfgar groaned.

"Don't worry. None of us will be surprised, we're used to seeing you make a fool of yourself," Drizzt teased.

Randari laughed at that.

Wulfgar scowled at Drizzt. "Thanks for making me feel better," he snorted.

"You're welcome," Drizzt smirked.

"I'd shove you down these stairs if Catti-brie wouldn't have my head for it," Wulfgar grumbled.

At the head of the stairs they split up to go to their ladies' rooms. 

Catti-brie heard a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she checked her reflection then opened the door. She sucked in her breath when she saw Drizzt. "You look so handsome." She said.

"And you, my Lady, rival the beauty of the stars," Drizzt said. He bowed elegantly to her.

Much to her surprise, Catti-brie felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she was blushing. "Why, my Lord, I never knew you had a silver tongue," she said.

Drizzt smiled at her and offered his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked. "The others will be waiting."

Catti-brie laid her hand on his arm. "Let's go," she said. 

They walked down the hall and went downstairs. The others were waiting. After exchanging a few words they headed for the ballroom and joined the receiving line outside the double doors. All ready many nobles had arrived. 

Regis looked good in a simple white shirt, black breeches and blue waistcoat. He winked and waved at them from his place near the front.

Catti-brie felt the muscles in Drizzt's arm tense as he subconsciously reacted to the crowd of strangers. She squeezed his arm to get his attention. "It's alright," she said softly when he looked at her. She glanced at Wulfgar meaningfully.

Wulfgar understood what she wanted immediately He edged himself and Delly behind Catti-brie and Drizzt, separating them from the strange couple behind them.

Drizzt relaxed completely then. Catti-brie gave Wulfgar a quick grateful smile as they slowly moved forward into the ballroom. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lady Alustriel was greeting her guests at the door as they entered. Several carefully placed guards watched their Lady. 

Since it was a formal occasion Drizzt bowed and Catti-brie curtsied when they reached her to show respect to the Lady of Silverymoon.

"Rise and stand beside me, I insist," Alustriel said, gesturing.

Drizzt and Catti-brie were surprised by the request, but they did as she'd asked.

It took an hour for the receiving line to end. Lady Alustriel headed for the front of the room. "Please come with me, Ranger Do'Urden, Princess Battlehammer," she said. 

Catti-brie and Drizzt were even more puzzled, but they followed. It would have been considered an insult if they didn't do as asked.

Once they arrived at the front of the ballroom. Lady Alustriel had Drizzt and Catti-brie stand beside her with everyone watching them. "Welcome to all of you. This ball is held every year to celebrate the continued peace of Silverymoon, but this year it will serve a new function. It is a ball to celebrate the betrothal of Princess Catti-brie Battlehammer and Ranger Drizzt Do'Urden," she announced.

Both Catti-brie and Drizzt were startled and had a hard time hiding it much to the amusement of their other friends.

There was a brief silence then polite applause.

"Let the festivities begin!" Alustriel said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Argh! Sap! Fluff! Shoot me! Cut of my typing fingers! SAVE ME!! *Clears Throat* Ummm….R/R?


	34. An Enchanted Evening

Well, nothing to ramble about today, so I'll get right to the story! Wait! There is something…Drizztranger, I loved your review..Thanks for putting me out of my misery, I think. I would have emailed, but it's been acting up lately, thanks again! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 34--An Enchanted Evening

Drizzt and Catti-brie were very relieved to blend back into the crowd after Lady Alustriel's announcement. They hadn't expected her to do that. They found a quiet spot and stood together to collect themselves.

Catti-brie giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Drizzt asked.

"I just realized how funny the looks on some of those nobles faces were," Catti-brie said.

"Some of them were rather comical," Drizzt admitted.

Catti-brie allowed her eyes to rove over the ballroom. "The decorations are beautiful," she said.

The small band began to play a slow soft song. Catti-brie grabbed Drizzt's hand. "Come on, let's dance," she said.

Drizzt shook his head. "You know that I'm not any good," he said. "I'll step all over your feet," he said.

Catti-brie let go of his hand and put her fists on her hips. "Suren ye be more graceful then that and if ye don't be comin' on the floor willin' I'll be draggin' ye out by yer ear," she said. 

Drizzt hesitated until Catti-brie reached out to grab his ear then he pulled his head back out of her reach. "Alright, alright, I'll go," he said.

"I be knowin' ye'd see reason," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt allowed Catti-brie to lead him out onto the floor. He hoped the occasional lessons Catti-brie insisted on giving him had stuck or he was going to look like a complete and utter idiot. He took Catti-brie into his arms when they were on the floor and they moved with the music.

Catti-brie could feel how tense Drizzt was and she wished he would relax. She decided to try to help him. "See, suren ye be one of the most graceful ones out here. Ye have no reason to be embarrassed," she said, smiling up at him.

Drizzt smiled back then glanced over her shoulder and chuckled. "Poor Delly, Wulfgar isn't doing so well," he said.

Catti-brie looked in the same direction and laughed herself.

Wulfgar stumbled over his own feet and stepped on Delly's, making her wince. "Oww!" she said.

Wulfgar's face reddened and he let Delly go. "I'm sorry," he said. He started to leave the floor, but Delly grabbed his arm. Of course, she could have never stopped the huge barbarian by force, but at her touch Wulfgar stopped on his own.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt. Come on; let's finish the dance. Practice makes perfect after all," Delly said. 

Wulfgar nodded and allowed himself to be coaxed into dancing some more. The two couples danced the next three dances before deciding to stop for a cool drink. They accepted goblets of wine from a server and made their way to an empty table then sat down.

"I would never have thought this would ever happen to me. Me, Delly, a barmaid, attending a ball in the royal palace of Silverymoon. If only my friends could see me now," Delly said.

Regis slid into an empty chair next to Drizzt with a heaping plate of food. "So are you all enjoying yourselves?" he asked. 

"Immensely, where's da?" Catti-brie asked.

"He met a Dwarven trader who is interested very much in trading with Clan Battlehammer. They're talking it out now," Regis said, digging into his food.

"Leave it to da to find business to discuss in the middle of a celebration," Catti-brie sighed then laughed.

"There's a nice sight," Delly said, nodding towards the dance floor with a smile. The others looked out on the floor to see Randari and Lana dancing.

"Nothing like a first love," Catti-brie said dreamily. "It's a special thing, to bad ye only get to experience it once."

"But a true love lasts for a lifetime and beyond," Delly said, drawing Catti-brie's eyes to her. The two women shared secret smiles.

"Run like a dragon is on your arse, Drizzt. I think the ladies are plotting. That can't be good for us," Wulfgar said.

"Watch your mouth. We're at a ball!" Delly scolded and swatted his arm.

"Yes, ma'm," Wulfgar said, mock-meekly.

Everyone laughed at him. They were enjoying just spending time together without being in danger or on their guard…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh, well, that sucked, not much action, maybe I can fix that in the next chapter…..R/R please 


	35. Interruptions

Thanks for encouraging me everyone. Seems like my plot bunnies are trying to desert me all the sudden….*Glares At Plot Bunnies*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 35--Interruptions

They had just regained their composure when another guest sat down in an empty chair without being invited. His slightly pointed ears showed him to be a Half-Elf.

Catti-brie glanced at him. "Can we be helping' ye?" she asked.

"I'm Jarien, Princess Battlehammer, may I offer my congratulations on you and Ranger Do'Urden's betrothal?" he said.

"Thank ye, that be very kind of ye," Catti-brie said.

"I have heard much about the Companions of the Hall. It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Jarien said.

"So what do ye do?" Catti-brie asked warily.

"I'm a bard, milady and I hoped you might tell me of your adventures. I hope to create a ballad of them. I am sure they would be worthy of it," Jarien said.

Drizzt groaned inwardly. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. He wanted to relax and spend time with Cat, not satisfy a bard's curiosity.

Jarien looked at Drizzt. "So tell me Ranger Do'Urden, why did you flee to the surface? I mean, obviously it's not where you belong," he said.

Drizzt frowned at the rather graceless question. Now he remembered why he steered clear of bards. They were annoying.

"Of course, I mean the real reason. Many people have offered opinions, surely you want to set them straight," Jarien said.

Drizzt started to reply, not sure what would come out when a sharp pain shot through his leg. He winced, realizing that Catti-brie had kicked him under the table.

The Half-Elf was still waiting for an answer, but when one didn't come he turned to Wulfgar. "I heard your people actually attacked the towns that Ranger Do'Urden was guarding, is that so?" he asked.

Wulfgar frowned and didn't answer either.

Jarien didn't seem to be discouraged about not being answered. "Come now, my good man. It's not a hard question," he said.

Wulfgar's fingers tightened around the goblet in front of him as he fought to control himself. "I have nothing to say, sorry," he said.

Jarien looked at Drizzt. "Have you considered the difficulties your union may create? Your children will be Half-Drow. Many will not be very accepting of them, not to mention the scorn and censure the Lady might have to endure," he said.

Drizzt flinched slightly. The bard had hit a nerve with that remark. He had thought about all of that and it worried him.

Catti-brie could see that Wulfgar was getting angry with the bard and she could see Drizzt's discomfort. She had to get rid of him. "Sir, you're being most intrusive and discourteous. Perhaps later we will share some stories with you, but not if you don't desist. This is meant to be a festive occasion. Please leave us to enjoy the evening," she said.

Jarien seemed to realize that he had gone a little to far. "My deepest apologies, Lady. Enjoy your evening," he said. He stood, bowed and then walked off.

Drizzt drained the contents of his goblet and set it down. "Gods, I can't stand bards," he muttered.

"Everything be alright now. Let's not let an arse ruin our evening'," Catti-brie said. She took Drizzt's hand affectionately.

*Meanwhile*

Jarien stormed across the ballroom floor, seething at the way he had been treated. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He looked up and realized he had walked into Lady Alustriel. "Pardon me, Milady," he said.

Alustriel knew the bard quite well. He could be very spiteful and malicious when he didn't get his way. "I saw you speaking with the Companions of the Hall. Be warned that if I hear any malicious stories or songs bantered about I'll know the source and you will not enjoy the penalty," she said coolly.

Jarien gulped, knowing Lady Alustriel was well able to carry out the threat. "Yes, Lady," he gulped. He bowed and practically fled from the room….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That bard has met his match! R/R please!


	36. Ballroom Brawl

Wow, over 200 reviews, thanks everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 36--Ballroom Brawl

Catti-brie watched the bard leave and sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods," she said.

"Bards," Drizzt snorted in disdain.

A servant came up to them with a tray of goblets. "Another drink?" she asked.

Delly and Catti-brie took one, but Drizzt and Wulfgar politely refused. A crash caught their attention and they turned towards the sound. 

A well-dressed noble was just sitting up from his position on the floor. There were broken dishes all around him.

"Ye clumsy fool!" Bruenor growled. "Why don't ye watch where ye be goin'?" 

The noble took in his food and wine stained clothes and turned red with anger. He got to his feet to loom over Bruenor and glared down at him. "You should step out of the way of your superiors, Dwarf!" he yelled.

"Oh, no," Regis groaned.

"I don't be seeing anyone who be me superior around here," Bruenor snapped.

Catti-brie got up. "I've got to stop this," she said. She hurried over to Bruenor's side. "Da, are you all right?" she asked.

"I be fine, girl. Don't be fussin' over me," Bruenor snapped.

"Come sit with us, da," Catti-brie said.

"Not until I be getting' an agrology from this one for nearly runnin' me over," Bruenor stated. He folded his arms over his chest and glowered at the noble.

"Da, please, don't cause anymore of a scene," Catti-brie whispered. "Not here, not in front of Lady Alustriel's guests and Lady Alustriel."

Bruenor glanced at her then looked at the noble. "Bah, he not be worth the effort," he snorted.

Catti-brie sighed in relief and began to draw Bruenor away.

It was then the noble made a terrible mistake. "Yes, do go with the woman. The company of a slut suits you better," the noble sneered, "only her kind would wed a filthy Drow."

Bruenor stopped and his fists clenched. The one thing he would not allow unanswered was a slur against his daughter and one he considered his dearest friend. He turned and walked slowly back to the noble. "Ye better be apologizing' to me girl for that or pay," he said. He glared at the noble, eyes cold and glittering with anger.

Drizzt winced at the tone and the look in Bruenor's eyes. He knew it all to well. There was no way to defuse the situation now. He hoped the noble got out of it with no broken bones.

Lady Alustriel was heading towards them as quickly as possible, but she wouldn't get there in time to help stop anything.

"I do not apologize for speaking the truth about lowlife scum. None of you belong here," the noble said.

"Fine," Bruenor growled. "It be on yer head." He grabbed the noble by the shirt and yanked him down then the Dwarf's fist connected solidly with the noble's nose. There was an ugly crunch and then Bruenor shoved him away.

The noble howled, clutching his face as blood ran between his fingers. "You filth! You broke my nose!" he cried.

Lady Alustriel arrived. "Enough, stop this!" she said.

Bruenor bowed. "I be sorry, me Lady, not for punching him because he deserved it, but for shamin' ye. I be leavin'," he said and left the ballroom.

After that the party broke up and the guests left the palace to return to their homes. A healer was sent to tend the angry noble's nose before he returned to his home as well.

Early the next morning the companions were summoned to Lady Alustriel's private audience chamber. She smiled as they entered. "I wanted you to know that all is forgiven in my case, King Bruenor. I heard what was said and he did deserve the punch. Next time though please punch the person outside my ballroom. I hope this will not cut your visit short," she said.

"We'll stay a bit longer, but me people will want to be holdin' a proper Dwarven party for me girl and the Drow," Bruenor said.

"Then all is settled. Shall we go to breakfast?" Alustriel asked.

They followed her from the room, relieved to know all was well….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I liked this chapter. *POW* heh, heh! R/R please!!!


	37. Just Talking

Thank you everyone for your encouragement and reviews! It means a lot to me!!!!

Chapter 37--Just Talking

Drizzt woke early, dressed then went out on his balcony to watch the sunrise. Afterwards he decided to go down to the stables to see how Rouge was doing. When he entered the stable the stallion whinnied loudly in greeting. Drizzt grinned and joined the stallion in his stall. He looked over the stallion's injuries. "They seem to be healing well. It's too fine a day for you to be shut up in this barn," he said. He led Rogue out of the stall and into the pasture then let go. The stallion didn't move for a while then seemed to realize he was free. He took off at a gallop.

Grinning at the stallion's exuberance, Drizzt leaned against the fence and watched him run. The bard's harsh words about the trouble that could be caused to Catti-brie married him filled his mind. He thrust them back. _It will work out and all will be well, _he thought. Soft footsteps caught his attention and he glanced that way to see Catti-brie coming towards him.

Catti-brie came up beside him and leaned against the fence as well. "Mornin' Drizzt," she said.

"You're up early," Drizzt remarked.

Catti-brie shrugged. "Da says he's been away from the mines too long. We be leavin' for the dale tomorrow," she said.

Did you ask Lana to join us?" Drizzt asked. "I know you and Delly talked about it."

"She said no," Catti-brie said.

"What?" Drizzt said. He gave her a startled look.

"It be true, she be sayin' that she wants to stay here and help Randari find his way. I think there be something growin' between them," Catti-brie laughed.

"I wish both of them the best. After all they've both suffered more pain then they should have too," Drizzt said.

"The ball was wonderful, despite da punchin' that noble," Catti-brie said.

"He deserved to be punched. You're a princess and Bruenor's a King. Your ranks are actually higher then his," Drizzt snorted.

"Ye be a noble as well," Catti-brie said.

"Nobility rank in the underdark means nothing on the surface, Cat," Drizzt said.

"I suppose not," Catti-brie said thoughtfully. She was quiet for a long time then she brightened. "Let's go into town!" she suggested. "We can look at the shops!"

"Considering how much you bring back when you and Delly go to look at the shops we would be wise to bring a cart," Drizzt said.

The remark earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Oh, be quiet. Let's go, please?" Catti-brie pleaded.

Drizzt groaned. He hated it when she used that voice. "Alright, I just hope I live to regret this," he sighed.

"Thank you, love," Catti-brie said. She hurried off, pulling him with her.

The market area of Silverymoon was busy and crowded as shoppers bustled about. Drizzt followed in Catti-brie's wake. _It's a good thing we didn't bring a wagon. We'd never get it through this crowd, _he thought. He was tired of the whole thing in five minutes, but he didn't want to spoil it for Catti-brie.

Catti-brie was having a wonderful time. She paused to look in every window, exclaiming over the wares. "I thought we could find something nice for Colson," she said. "We need to find a toy maker."

"That's going to be quite a chore in this mess," Drizzt muttered. The crowds were beginning to make him uneasy.

Catti-brie glanced over her shoulder at him and realized what was happening right away. She glanced around and saw a tavern across the street. "Let's get a cold drink and maybe a bite to eat. Neither of us has had breakfast yet," she said and headed that way.

The tavern was busy, but not overly crowded and Catti-brie saw Drizzt relax. Spotting an empty table they went over and sat down.

A serving wench came over and told them what was available. They gave her their orders and she hurried off.

"It's nice to be able to relax for once," Catti-brie remarked. She twined her fingers with his.

"It is," Drizzt agreed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. They smiled at each other then started to lean towards each other.

"Well, well, look whose here," a voice said.

Startled, Drizzt and Catti-brie jerked back and looked to see who had interrupted them. They groaned when they saw the bard from the ball….

Oh no, pain in the arse is back! R/R please!


	38. Trash Disposal

Hi, all, sorry for the delay, but things have been rough the last few days…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 38--Trash Disposal

Catti-brie frowned, but forced herself to be civil. "Good day, Jarien," she said politely.

"So you do remember me. I feared you didn't," Jarien said. He pulled out a chair and sat down without waiting for an invitation.

"Usstan'sargho et'zarreth," Drizzt muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Jarien said. "I couldn't understand you."

"Never mind, it was nothing," Drizzt said and gave the bard a blatantly insincere smile.

The serving maid came over. "What may I get for you, sir?" she asked.

"A glass of your best wine, my sweet," Jarien said.

The serving maid blushed prettily and hurried off.

"You don't mind if I join you I trust?" Jarien said. "I still am eager to discuss your adventures."

Well, actually…" Catti-brie began.

"It's an excellent idea. Let's step outside for a moment and discuss it," Drizzt said.

"Why outside?" Jarien asked.

"I could use the fresh air," Drizzt said casually and stood.

Jarien considered for a moment then stood as well. "I'm pleased to see your being reasonable," he said.

"I'm a very reasonable person," Drizzt said. "Be back soon, Cat."

Catti-brie knew very well that Drizzt was up to something. "Drizzt…" she began, but stopped when Drizzt walked away with the bard following.

Once outside Drizzt led the bard to the other side of the building where it was less crowded. "This will do," he said.

"Then let's have our little talk," Jarien said.

"Suits me just fine," Drizzt said. He seized the bard abruptly by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the side of the building.

"Oww! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?!" Jarien cried.

"Shut up and listen close. I have nothing to say to you. My life is no one's concern and I'll not have it bantered about as amusement for a crowd. I warn you once and only once. Stay away from me and stay away from Catti-brie. If I hear one slur against her from your lips I will make you wish you were never born. You're not welcome to join us at any time. Now go away," Drizzt snarled.

"Fine, you are nothing, she is nothing, though dressed like that you would think she's a lady instead of a common slut," Jarien sneered. That was a mistake.

Drizzt drew back his fist and smashed it into the bard's nose. There was an ugly crack and blood streamed down the bard's face. 

"You bastard! I'll see you in Silverymoon's jail for this assault!!" Jarien said.

"Do whatever you wish, I care not. Now get out of my sight!" Drizzt snapped.

Jarien staggered off, clutching his face and cursing loudly as people stared at him in surprise and puzzlement.

Drizzt stayed outside until he felt a little more in control then went inside. He sat back down as the serving maid brought their food.

"Where's the bard?" Catti-brie asked.

"Unfortunately he remembered urgent business elsewhere," Drizzt said calmly.

"What did ye do out there?" Catti-brie asked alarmed.

Drizzt smiled at her. "Nothing, I just disposed of some trash," he said and turned his attention to his food.

Catti-brie knew he'd done something, but she decided that she really didn't want to know what that something was. She decided to enjoy her food and Drizzt's company and forget about it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations--Usstan'sargho et'zarreth--Arrogant ass

A/N--Hope you enjoyed, R/R please and once again this is dedicated to my friend who passed away recently. We'll miss you, Jim! 


	39. Taking A Stroll

Welcome back everyone, thanks to all the folks that offered their condolences about my friend's death. It is greatly appreciated! Here's the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 39--Taking A Stroll

After finishing breakfast Drizzt paid and they left the tavern and continued along the street.

Catti-brie took Drizzt's hand and squeezed lightly. She was delighted when Drizzt didn't pull away and smiled at her. "Ye look even more handsome when ye smile. Ye should do it more often," she said.

"You always are beautiful. So where are we going?" Drizzt asked.

"To be tellin' the truth I be havin' no particular place in mind, but I be sure we'll find somethin' sooner or later," Catti-brie admitted.

Drizzt just shook his head, looking amused. 

They finally entered what looked like an open marketplace and Catti-brie's eyes brightened. "This be just the thing. Let's look around," she said.

Drizzt smiled tolerantly and allowed Catti-brie to lead the way. 

Catti-brie stopped at a jeweler's booth and began to study the wares intently. 

After twenty minutes Drizzt began to get a little restless. "Cat, I'm going to wander a little. I'll meet you back here in about a half hour," he said.

"All right, I'll be right here," Catti-brie agreed.

Drizzt nodded and walked off. He made his way carefully through the crowd. A couple of people spoke to him and he paused briefly then moved on. Finally he came to an armor and weapon shop. He doubted he'd find anything better then the weapons and armor he was wearing, but he decided to look around anyway.

Suddenly he chuckled. Habits die-hard. He had put on his weapons and armor. It seemed that the habit of keeping armed was stronger then he realized. After all Silverymoon was a safe city and well patrolled. He could've left his weapons and armor behind.

The man at the counter looked up when Drizzt entered. He took one look at Drizzt's weapons and Dwarven made armor and greed filled his eyes. "Good day to you, noble sir. How may I assist you?" he asked. "Are you selling old gear to buy new? I have the finest arms and armor in Silverymoon."

"Thanks, but I'm not selling. I just wanted to have a look around," Drizzt said, privately amused at being called noble sir. He turned his attention to the things for sale.

The man frowned a bit, obviously disappointed by Drizzt's answer, but said nothing.

Drizzt agreed that the man had fine wares, but as he expected none of it was better then what he had. "Thanks and a good day to you," he said and left. Once outside he peered towards the jewelry table and saw Catti-brie was in an animated discussion with the jeweler. He decided to look around a little more. He came to a tanner's and paused remembering that a new pair of traveling boots would be a good idea. His were getting a bit worn and patched. He went over.

Catti-brie paid for her purchase and tucked it away then looked for Drizzt. Spying him just a little ways down the street on the other side, she headed that way. She was walking past an alley when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone, a child, was crying. She entered the alley. "Is someone there?" she called. There was no answer. Catti-brie went a little further down, not noticing she could no longer be seen from the street. "Hello? Where are ye?" she called.

The crying got a little louder, but there was still no answer. Catti-brie began to get nervous about the whole thing and turned to leave. Suddenly something hard smashed into the back of her head. She didn't even have time to scream before everything went black. She never felt herself being picked up and carried off.

When Catti-brie woke up she was in a strange room. She was laying a soft bed, but her hands and feet were tied to the bedpost and she was gagged. Footsteps approached the door and it swung open….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrrghhhh! The darned plot bunnies have done it to me again! *Grabs a shotgun. Plot Bunnies Hide* Hmph, R/R please. *Goes to find the Plot Bunnies*


	40. The Hunter's Fury

Thanks for the compliment, Silverbane; I love throwing curves at my readers! Of course in doing so I often end up writing myself into corners….Luckily I usually can write myself back out of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 40--The Hunter's Fury

When Drizzt couldn't find Catti-brie where she'd been just a few minutes ago he was upset, but not overly worried. He started to search for her.

Finally a woman selling flowers came up to him. "Are you looking for a pretty lady with red hair?" she asked.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Drizzt asked.

The woman pointed to an alley. "She went down there, but I don't think she's come out yet," she said.

"Thank you," Drizzt said and hurried that way. When he entered the alley he knew that something was wrong. The skin on the back of his neck prickled in warning and Catti-brie was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and drew his scimitars then looked around warily. There was a noise behind him and he whirled to see a Human man standing behind him.

"Drop your weapons and come quietly, Drow or you'll never see your slut again," the man warned. He aimed a loaded crossbow at him.

"Where have you taken her?" Drizzt growled.

"Put down your weapons and I'll show you. She's not hurt, but she will be if you don't come quietly," the man said. "I'm sure the others will enjoy her company immensely."

Drizzt got the veiled hint and his eyes darkened in rage, but he fought for control and listened. He heard nothing and sensed no one else. "You're alone, that was a bad idea," he said. He took a step toward the Human, feeling the hunter rise in him.

"No closer, Drow or I'll shoot you. It won't bother me if I have to kill you," the Human warned.

Drizzt took another step. "Go ahead," he purred dangerously. "Shoot me, but be warned that if I'm not killed you'll wish you were dead." He felt the hunter fight to break free; he let some of his alter ego free.

The Human blanched at the threat. He fired, aiming for Drizzt's chest, only to see the bolt neatly deflected aside.

"You missed, too bad and trust me when I say you won't get a chance to reload," Drizzt hissed and lunged.

The man let out a scream and fled for the entrance of the alley with Drizzt on his heels. He burst out into the crowd. "Help me! He's insane!" he cried.

People screamed and quickly backed up, others fled and still others yelled for the guards. 

Drizzt struck, but with the flat edge of the scimitar. It cracked against the back of the man's head and sent him sprawling on his face in the middle of the square. Before he could move the sharp edge of a scimitar was at the back of his neck. He froze in terror. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Tell me where you and your friends have taken Catti-brie and I'll let you live," Drizzt warned.

By that time two guards had been found and they came up to Drizzt. "What's going on here, Ranger Do'Urden? Back off and let him up," one guard said. He laid one hand on Drizzt's shoulder.

Drizzt glared at him so fiercely that the guard flinched. "This bastard and some of his friends have kidnapped Catti-brie. Either he tells me where she is or I swear I'll take him apart one digit at a time," he said.

The guard was shaken by the savagery in Drizzt's voice as well as the sincerity. It was obvious the Drow meant every word and he wasn't going to compromise.

Drizzt pressed down on one of the scimitars, until he drew blood. "Answer me, damn you!" he said.

"No! I'll tell you! Just don't kill me!" the man wailed. "They took her to the north side of town. There's an abandoned tavern there." He gave Drizzt directions to it.

"You had better hope you're telling me the truth, because if you lied to me you won't live long to regret it," Drizzt swore. He moved his scimitars and drew back. He started to walk away as the guards began to shackle the prisoner.

"Ranger Do'Urden! Wait! Where are you going?" one guard called.

"To get Catti-brie," Drizzt said. He didn't stop or look back and soon he was lost in the crowd. 

The guard hoped the angry ranger wouldn't do anything to foolish. He didn't fancy having to arrest him if he lost control…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That was a close one. Don't you guys think? I take full credit for this one, since the plot bunnies still are in hiding. R/R please!


	41. Never Underestimate a Woman

Hello again! Once again thanks to all the people that reviewed this little tale, feel free to keep doing it. Umm, attempted rape, but not to descriptive. "_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 41--Never Underestimate a Woman

The door swung open and an unfamiliar man entered the room and looked over at Catti-brie. "Good, you're awake at last. I feared I might have hit you to hard," he said.

"Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me?" Catti-brie demanded.

"For ransom, you and the Drow will bring a fortune," the man said.

"You'll not be catchin' Drizzt easily," Catti-brie sneered.

"Oh, I think we will, he will surrender to avoid harm coming to you. I must thank both of you for making us rich men," he said. His eyes dropped along Catti-brie's body, but he made no move to approach. "Rest well, pretty one. You'll need it." He left the room and closed the door.

Catti-brie shuddered. The man had made no attempt to hide his identity, which meant that it didn't matter if the ransom was paid, neither she nor Drizzt would survive. They intended to kill them both. She feared what they would do to her first more then death. Tugging at the ropes, she began trying to free herself. She cursed as the rope stubbornly refused to loosen, but she kept trying.

An hour later the man returned carrying a bottle of wine. He sat down in a chair and took a drink from the bottle, staring at her. He sat there and drank steadily watching her all the time.

Catti-brie was even more afraid. She knew he was working up to something. She had a good idea what that something was too.

Finally the man tossed the bottle aside to shatter on the floor then tossed the sword he wore at his waist aside. "My partner left to take care of some business. We'll have to keep each other company, pretty," he said. He rose unsteadily and made his way over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked her over hungrily. "The women I've bedded consider me a fine lover so don't worry, pretty. I think you'll enjoy it," he added. He undid his shirt and pulled it off then tossed it aside.

"Please don't be doin' this," Catti-brie said. "Leave me alone."

"Shh," the man said. He straddled her and started undoing her shirt. Soon it fell open, baring her to the waist. "Ahh, how very lovely you are, sweet. Such a waste to give yourself to a Drow, maybe I can find a way to keep you with me forever," he asked.

"I'd rather kiss a yeti then be touched by you!" Catti-brie retorted. "You're a pig and you disgust me!"

"I told you to be quiet, my pretty. Since you won't obey I guess I'll have to keep your pretty lips sealed another way," he said. He took procession of her mouth forcing his tongue between her teeth. His hands roamed over her, stroking and squeezing. He ignored her struggles and muffled protests.

Catti-brie gagged and felt bile rise in her throat. She sifted trying to get into the right position. When she did she acted. She simultaneously bit his tongue and brought her knee up into his groin…hard!

The man let out a girlish scream and toppled off the bed to the floor with a heavy thud. "You bitch!" he hissed. Blood from his bitten tongue oozed from the corner of his mouth.

"That be right," Catti-brie growled. She scrambled from the bed.

"How'd you get loose?" the man hissed. "I made sure the ropes were tight!"

"I learned a lot about knots when I served on The Sea Sprite, even how to squirm out of them. I be a woman, so ye thought I would be easy prey. Ye were wrong," Catti-brie snapped. "Good night," she added and kicked him soundly in the temple, knocking him out. She redid her shirt and bound the man with the same ropes used to bind her. Satisfied he wouldn't get free, she hurried over to pick up the weapon belt and secure it around her waist. She headed for the door to make good her escape

Just then a door slammed from outside. "Tyron? Where are you? You better not be bothering that girl. I told you not to touch her!" a man called.

Catti-brie got an idea. She covered her mouth and screamed. The sound was muffled, but he heard it because she could hear him running for the door. She drew the sword and the minute the door opened she struck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoo! Women rule! R/R please!


	42. No Damsel In Distress

To A Fan Of She-Cat, well, thank you! I'll glad you like it! I hope that you also enjoy the other two stories in this small series!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 42--No Damsel In Distress

It didn't take Drizzt long to find the tavern the man had described. He paused long enough to draw both scimitars, knowing the man might have lied about how many enemies were inside. He burst in the door, fully expecting a fight then stopped short. He had expected many things, but the sight he was greeted by certainly wasn't one of them.

Catti-brie sat at one of the tables, sipping from a goblet. An open bottle of wine and another goblet set on the table. "I'm glad ye be alright. I knew ye would be. Come have a drink. It's delicious," she said.

Drizzt sheathed his blades and walked over to the table. "Where are the would be kidnappers?" he asked.

Catti-brie shrugged and pointed casually. "One's over there and the other is in another room. Don't worry; they can't get loose. I tied them up and used the knots I learned from the crew of the Sea Sprite," she said.

Drizzt peered in the direction she pointed and saw a barely conscious man tied to a chair. He grinned and shook his head.

"Come on, Drizzt. Sit down and have a drink then we'll fetch a guard," Catti-brie said and filled the other goblet.

Shaking his head, Drizzt sat down and took the goblet she offered. "I don't think we'll need to summon the guards. I think I caused a bit of a scene," he said. Seeing Catti-brie's curious look, he explained.

"My, ye are a fierce little brute at times, aren't ye?" Catti-brie teased.

"I was angry. He's lucky to be alive," Drizzt admitted.

Catti-brie reached out and took his hand. "Everything be alright now," she said and leaned forwards. Just as they were about to kiss the door slammed loudly open, making them both start and pull back.

Two guards burst into the room; one was familiar to Drizzt. "Lady Battlehammmer, Ranger Do'Urden, I hope we are not to late!" he said.

"No, indeed your help is sorely needed," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie gave Drizzt a puzzled look. "What?" she asked.

"You have to save these poor men from the warrior woman," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie laughed and slapped Drizzt lightly on the shoulder. "Brat!" she giggled.

The guards shackled the two men and led them off to prison, reminding Catti-brie and Drizzt to go directly to the Lady and tell her what had occurred.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like it," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt looked around. "I rather like it. We could move in. We could even start a family," he joked.

Catti-brie held up a fist. "I could start a nosebleed," she warned.

Drizzt sighed exaggeratedly. "You're no fun," he said.

They left the building after Catti-brie gathered her purchases that the men had brought with her, probably figuring they could sell them. It didn't take them long to get back to the castle. They were taken to Lady Alustriel immediately.

"I was told there was some trouble and it involved you two. What happened?" Alustriel asked.

Taking turns speaking, Drizzt and Catti-brie explained everything. "We're fine though, no one got hurt," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt smirked. "Except the kidnappers," he added.

"They'll be punished. I will deal with it now. Please excuse me, I will see you at this evening's dinner," Lady Alustriel said.

Drizzt and Catti-brie thanked her and left.

Once they were gone laughter filled the room as Lady Alustriel allowed her amusement to escape. The fiery young woman and the Drow would make an interesting pair. It was a shame they were leaving the next morning. 

Bruenor had heard what had happened, but he wasn't so amused. "Can't ye stay out of trouble for more then two minutes at a time? I swear that durned Drow's flair for trouble be rubbing off on ye, girl!" he fumed. "Next time I be swearin' I be lockin' ye both up some where for yer own good and to keep me sanity!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Drizzt and Catti-brie looked at each other and burst out laughing….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I liked this chapter. Did you? R/R please!


	43. Surprise Guests

A/N--Sorry, this took so long. I blame the warm weather since the plot bunnies won't still indoors and do their job. They want to be outside…Sigh I've decided not to start Topsy Turvey's sequel until this one is done. Don't worry though; I will do one!

Chapter 43--Surprise Guests

When Catti-brie and Drizzt came down for breakfast the next morning everyone else were already there, including Lana and Randari, but there were also two more familiar faces. "Danica! Cadderly! It be good to see ye!" Catti-brie said.

"Yes, it's been some time," Drizzt agreed, clasping hands with Cadderly and smiling warmly at Danica before sitting down.

Catti-brie finished her own greetings then sat down next to Drizzt.

"Your friends have been hinted at good news, but insist that it's you or Drizzt's to tell, so is there?" Danica asked.

"I would say so. Drizzt and I be engaged," Catti-brie said, showing them her ring.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations to both of you," Danica said. "When is the wedding?"

"We think it will be next spring," Catti-brie said.

"My best wishes as well. I would be honored if you would consider allowing me to perform the ceremony in the Spirit Soaring if it pleases you," Cadderly said.

Catti-brie's eyes brightened and so did Drizzt's both of them had fallen in love with the beautiful cathedral when they had first seen it.

"We'd both love that," Catti-brie said.

"Wait a durned minute! If anyone does me girl's weddin' it be me!" Bruenor shouted.

Catti-brie looked at her father, blue eyes wide and pleading. "But da, the cathedral is so beautiful and it would mean so much to us to be married there….please?" she pleaded.

Bruenor grumbled under his breath, but he could never bring himself to refuse his girl anything when she looked at him like that. "Well, it be yer weddin' so I be guessin' if that be what ye want then I won't be for stopping' ye," he said finally.

"Thank ye so much! We'll have the normal Dwarven engagement party in the mines, da. I promise," Catti-brie said. She leaned over and kissed Bruenor's cheek. "I love ye."

Bruenor snorted and returned his attention to his food. "Stop yappin', girl and start eatin' we leave to the mines today. I be needin' to get back," he said.

Catti-brie just smiled, knowing better then to be upset at her father's tone, but she did do what he said.

After breakfast they returned to their rooms to pack their thing. Two hours later after saying their good byes they were on their way back to the dale.

Drizzt felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. He led the way, keeping an eye out for trouble. Rogue snorted and pranced occasionally. It was obvious he wanted to run. "Not now, my friend, we must take it slow and easy," Drizzt murmured.

Catti-brie urged her horse up alongside him. "Rogue be a fine beast. It's to bad that man mistreated him so. He had no right to do it," she remarked.

Just then Rogue stopped dead in his tracks, ears forward and alert then he snorted. Drizzt realized that a normal animal sounds had stopped. "Trouble! Get ready!" he called to the others.

A man came out of the brush and stepped in front of them. He carried no weapons and wore no armor. He wasn't even very imposing, but something about him sent a chill down Drizzt's spine.

"What do ye be wantin'?" Bruenor demanded. "Ye be blockin' our way."

The Human ignored Bruenor completely; instead he locked gazes with Drizzt. His eyes were cold and empty like there was no soul behind them.

Drizzt felt even more chilled by that dead, empty gaze. His vague discomfort increased when he realized he couldn't look away. Everything else became distant and vague like a dream. They seemed to fade more the longer he met the stranger's eyes.

Catti-brie was concerned and scared when Drizzt remained as still as stone. "Drizzt, what be wrong with ye?" she asked. She touched Drizzt's arm and realized the muscles were tensed and stiff. "We got to stop him! He be doin' something to Drizzt!" She grabbed for her bow….

A/N--So what do you think? R/R please!


	44. Strange Battle

Thanks again everyone for reviewing! Here's the next part….

Chapter 44--Strange Battle

When Catti-brie grabbed her bow everything seemed to happen at once. Rogue reared violently, breaking the stranger's gaze and forcing Drizzt to grab the stallion's mane to keep from falling off.

Catti-brie fired an arrow at the man as Bruenor and Wulfgar dismounted and moved to attack. Much to the shock of all of them the arrow ricocheted away from the man, causing no harm.

The same thing happened with Aegis-Fang. Wulfgar cursed. "How is he blocking our attacks?" he said.

Bruenor struck with his axe only to see it blocked. "What in the nine hells be goin' on here?" he growled. "What sort of witchery be this?"

"You can not hurt me," the man said. "Put down your weapons and let's talk like civilized beings," the man said. "Your companion is unharmed, except perhaps for a headache."

Catti-brie glanced over at Drizzt. He gotten Rogue under control and in truth he didn't seem hurt. She looked back at the man. "Ye did something to him and it seemed you did attack us," she said.

"I suppose," the man shrugged. "But as you can see you can not harm me."

"Enough talk, state yer business if ye have any," Bruenor snapped.

"I have found out what I needed to know. I live in this area and I saw you enter with the Drow. I will not let one of their sort pass through here if they mean harm. The spell I used to read the Drow's mine revealed no evil intention, so I will hinder you no longer," the man said. He chanted briefly and disappeared.

Catti-brie shook her head. "That was odd," she muttered and guided her horse to Drizzt's side. "Ye be alright, love?" she asked.

"I definitely have the headache he mentioned," Drizzt said, grimacing, "other then that I feel fine."

"Bah, durned mages always interfering, let's go," Bruenor snorted. They urged their horses forward. The next three days they were all wary and cautious. They expected to see the wizard to return or to be attacked, but on the fifth day there was nothing, so they decided all was well. The wizard seemed to have told the truth.

They reached home without any further trouble much to the relief of all of them. Regis and Drizzt went back to Lonelywood with the horses while the others went to the mines.

Once they were separated from the men and everything was put away Catti-brie gestured to Delly. "I need to talk to ye," she said.

"Let me put Colson down for a nap and then I'll come to your room," Delly said.

Twenty minutes later Delly came to the room Catti-brie used and was let inside.

Catti-brie closed the door behind her. "Ye told me ye know how to sew. I was wondering if you could do anything with this," she said. She took out a large package and laid it on her bed. She opened to reveal a bolt of pure white silk along with trimmings and everything else needed to make a dress.

"The material is beautiful, but," Delly began then smiled in delight. "You want me to make your wedding dress?"

"Yes, if you would, I don't be knowin' how to sew well enough to be doin' it and I want it to look nice," Catti-brie said.

"I'd be glad to make your dress. I have a book with different dresses. I'll go get it and you can pick out the one you like!" Delly said. She rushed off and came back with the book. They settled down for an enjoyable night of planning.

Finally Catti-brie pointed to a picture. "This one, it's so beautiful. Do ye think ye can do it? I'll help all I can," she said.

"I can do it, I'm sure. It's very pretty indeed. You'll be the most beautiful bride ever!" Delly said.

The two women talked about patterns and wedding plans late into the night. There was plenty to do in preparation, but the planning was just another part of the excitement….

Ugh, I think this kind of sucks..This will be my last update until Monday the 17th. I need a little break to recharge my creative batteries. See you! R/R please!


	45. Wedding Presents and a Dwarven Party

Well, here's the next chapter, I think the end is near….

Chapter 45--Wedding Presents and a Dwarven Party

Delly and Wulfgar had a home in Lonelywood that Bruenor and his clan had built for them as a wedding gift, but Delly spent a lot of time with Catti-brie working on the dress and planning. They weren't the only ones.

The chief engineer entered Bruenor's throne room and bowed. "All is set, me king, we can start right away," he said.

"Good, but it be harder to do this time. I don't want me girl to know about her weddin' present," Bruenor mused. "Work fast. Make sure you use all the skills ye possess."

"It will be me finest work, Me King," the Dwarf said and bowed. He left the throne room.

Bruenor sat back and smiled. His girl and the Drow would have quite a surprise after the wedding. He was confident they'd like the house he was having built for them.

Drizzt and Catti-brie actually saw very little of each other for several days. Drizzt had patrols to do and reports to make while Catti-brie prepared for the wedding.

Finally the day came when all was ready. Drizzt and Catti-brie were returning to their rooms after a walk outside. They were meet by Stumpet.

"There ye two are, I be looking' all over ye. King Bruenor wishes ye to be in the great hall at dusk. He says no excuses," she said then hurried off to let Bruenor know the message had been delivered.

Catti-brie sighed and gave Drizzt a rueful look. "Suren, it's gonna to be a long night," she remarked.

Drizzt nodded. "A very long night knowing your father," he agreed. "I'm going to get a little sleep. Shall I come get you when it's time to go?"

"I'd like that, do I get a good night kiss?" she asked then puckered up teasingly.

"You look like one of those goldfish that Alustriel has in a pond in the garden," Drizzt laughed.

Catti-brie smacked him on the arm. "Least I don't look like I got dunked in tar," she retorted.

If anyone else had said that Drizzt might have been insulted, but it didn't bother him when Catti-brie said it. He knew she wasn't trying to insult him. He kissed her warmly. "I'll see you tonight, ssinssrigg, love," he said.

Later that evening Catti-brie and Drizzt entered the great hall to find every member of Bruenor's clan there waiting.

"A cheer to the future bride and groom!" one cried when they were spotted. Every Dwarf cheered and clapped, calling their good wishes to their princess and her betrothed.

Bruenor gestured for them to sit beside him. Wulfgar and Delly were there too.

Drizzt and Catti-brie took their places.

"Congratulations once again, Drizzt, Catti-brie, I think you'll be happy together," Delly said.

Servers brought out huge platters of food and tapped kegs of liquor and the celebration began in earnest. The night was not rowdy at first. Toasts were drunk to the betrothed couple and speeches were made.

Regis sat on Bruenor's other side, watching and snickering occasionally at the antics of some of the drunker Dwarves. He also ate hugely.

Then it happened, a Dwarf tripped with a plate of food and it landed right in Bruenor's lap. "Arrgh! Ye durned Orc kisser!" he yelled. He threw his own plate at the Dwarf. Unfortunately Bruenor was rather drunk as well and he missed his target. He hit Stumpet who was sitting at another table.

"Hey! I didn't be doin' anything!" Stumpet yelled. Thinking it was another Dwarf at her table, she pegged a meat pie at her victim. Within seconds a food fight equal to any epic battle in size and ferocity had begun. Drizzt managed to grab one of the large trays as it came flying through the room, and both he and his betrothed sought cover beneath it, though Catti-brie participated in the battle with her own selection of vegetables.

Delly tried to duck, but a handful of butter hit her in the face. "Oh, yuck!" she cried, wiping at her face. Wulfgar, taking it as a mortal offense, promptly heaved a filled tray into the air, and tossed it through the room, splattering anyone in its path with gravy.

A large jar of honey hit the wall above Drizzt's head and shattered, dousing the Drow with it, and triggered a string of drow curses.

"I be thinkin' it be a good time to be makin' our escape," Catti-brie giggled, seeing the look on Drizzt's face.

"Good idea and we're coming with you," Delly said. The four of them slipped out. None of the combatants even noticed.

They said their goodbyes in the corridor Delly and Wulfgar headed for the guestroom they were using while Drizzt and Catti-brie went to theirs.

"My hair is stuck together from that damned honey. How in the nine hells am I going to get it out? I'm afraid I'll have to cut it off," Drizzt grumbled.

"Ye most certainly aren't cutting it off. I'll help ye wash it," Catti-brie said. She led him into her room. After nearly two hours of scrubbing they succeeded.

Drizzt spent another twenty minute rubbing his mane dry and Catti-brie insisted on brushing it out for him. Finally the job was done. Exhausted, they both said goodnight and shared a last kiss before Drizzt returned to his room….

Hahahahaha! Kudos to DragonEyeZ for her help with the food fight! R/R please!


	46. Getting Ready

Hi there again, first some explanations. Ssinssrigg means love and I added love because Drizzt was translating for Catti-brie who doesn't speak Drow. Should have made it clearer I guess.

Chapter 46--Getting Ready

Catti-brie stepped from the bathtub and dried off then put on a robe. She hurried out into the bedroom and sat down at the dresser to brush her hair. She couldn't believe that her wedding day had finally arrived. It felt like a multitude of butterflies were in her stomach. She glanced around her room at the Spirit Soaring and smiled. Today was the last time she would sleep alone and she was a bit nervous about that, but excited too.

A soft tap on her door caught Catti-brie's attention. "Come in!" she called.

Delly came into the room and closed the door. "Today's the day," she said.

"Yes and I be thinking' it'd never come. How's Drizzt handling' it?" Catti-brie asked.

Delly giggled. "Nervous wreck, Wulfgar is with him," she said.

"Poor thing, he just not be used to all the fussin'," Catti-brie said, smiling.

"Well, in two hours it will be time. Shall we start getting you ready?" Delly asked.

Catti-brie nodded.

Meanwhile

Wulfgar sat sprawled in a chair watching his friend with a grin. He had never seen the composed drow so jittery. "Relax Drizzt, you're getting married, not going into battle," he said.

"Right now I'd rather be facing a hundred Orcs," Drizzt muttered.

Wulfgar laughed.

Drizzt glared at him. "I'm glad you find this so amusing," he snapped.

"If you could see yourself you'd be laughing too. You'd better brush your hair before it dries or you'll have to wash it again and that mane of yours will never dry in time if you have to do that," Wulfgar said.

Drizzt sighed and did as Wulfgar suggested. "I'm not sure where to start," he grumbled.

"Getting married is easy, Drizzt. I survived it and you will too," Wulfgar said.

Drizzt managed a smile and continued preparing.

Delly had just finished doing up the buttons on Catti-brie's gown when there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

Danica entered and to their surprise Lady Alustriel entered with her.

"Oh, hello Lady," Delly said with a little curtsy.

"No need for formalities here, Delly," Alustriel said and smiled at Catti-brie. "You look lovely."

"Thank ye, I'm glad ye could come," Catti-brie said.

"I am pleased to be here, so how are you holding out?" Alustriel asked.

"Better than Drizzt from what Delly be tellin' me," Catti-brie said.

Alustriel smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine once the time comes," she said.

"Alright, all done. Go take a look and see what you think of your dress," Delly said.

Catti-brie moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror and gasped in delight at her reflection.

The off the shoulder gown hugged her body perfectly and the multi-layered skirt fell barely an inch above the floor. Tiny crystals sewn onto the dress reflected the light into hundreds of little rainbows that danced around the room.

"It's perfect, Delly. Thank ye for doin' such a good job," Catti-brie said.

"You're welcome, but it need just one more thing," Delly said. She fastened a string of pale pink pearls around Catti-brie's neck. "This is a before wedding present." She stepped back to look Catti-brie over. "Now it's perfect. Sit down so your hair can be done."

"You're a beautiful bride, Catti-brie, poor Drizzt isn't going to know what hit him," Danica laughed.

Catti-brie laughed too and sat down. She was surprised when Alustriel started working on her hair.

"I have the perfect style for these beautiful tresses, allow me," Alustriel said.

Catti-brie nodded and let her go to work. She found it hard to believe that the Lady Alustriel was doing her hair…..

This was supposed to be the last chapter, but the plot bunnies had other ideas. So there will be more, but not much more I think. R/R please!


	47. Exchanging Vows

Surprise Two chapters in one day! Well, here it is, the final chapter. Smirks at Bound and Gagged Plot Bunnies The sequel to Topsy Turvey will start soon. Thanks for your support.

Chapter 47--Exchanging Vows

Drizzt finally got himself together and dressed then glanced at his reflection. "Oh, Gods," he grumbled.

"What? You look fine," Wulfgar said.

Drizzt did. He wore a silk shirt in a rich dark burgundy and black breeches. His knee high black boots were made of the finest leather.

"I look ridiculous. At least I got out of the ruffles that cursed tailor wanted to add. I would have looked even worse," Drizzt muttered.

Wulfgar just laughed. "You're to hard on yourself, half the unmarried women at the wedding are going to be kicking themselves for missing their chance," he said.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Wulfgar got up and opened it. "Oh, hello Cadderly. I thought you'd be in the chapel," he said.

"I thought I would see how things were coming," Cadderly said. He entered the room, looking dignified in his white robes trimmed in gold. "You look like a true prince, Drizzt."

"Keep telling him that. He thinks he looks terrible," Wulfgar said.

Cadderly gave Drizzt an understanding smile. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Terrified," Drizzt admitted. "I'm considering running for my life."

"If you leave Catti-brie at the altar then you'll be doing that," Wulfgar grinned.

"Hmm, let me have someone do something about your hair," Cadderly suggested. He went back to the door and opened it.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Drizzt demanded.

A man entered the room, so quickly that he must have been waiting in the hall; on a second look Drizzt could see he was a Half-Elf.

"This is Merrin; he's one of the best barber's and stylist in Silverymoon according to Lady Alustriel. He'll fix you up. I have to go to the chapel. The wedding is but an hour away and people are already arriving," Cadderly said and left before Drizzt could argue.

Merrin went to work, neatly forming two braids on either side of Drizzt's face and weaving silver cords in to them. "There, something simple as Lady Alustriel asked," he said and left.

Finally the time came and Drizzt and Wulfgar headed down to the chapel.

Lady Alustriel was waiting at the doors. She reached out and clasped Drizzt's hands in hers. "You look very handsome, Drizzt. Once again congratulations. I know you and Catti-brie will be happy," she said.

"Thank you, Lady," Drizzt said.

Alustriel kissed him lightly on the cheek and left to go to her place.

Once she was gone Wulfgar looked at his friend. "Are you ready, Drizzt?" he asked.

Drizzt took a deep breath then nodded. "Ready as I'm going to be," he said. Wulfgar nodded and together they entered the chapel.

The minute they entered Drizzt was acutely aware of the many eyes upon him and it made him uncomfortable, but he fought it down. After what seemed like an hour walk they reached Cadderly who waited at the altar.

Regis caught Drizzt's eye from the front pew where the companions would sit and winked. Delly smiled at him encouragingly. Drizzt managed to smile back.

Wulfgar gave Drizzt's shoulder a squeeze and sat down next to Delly.

Drizzt took his place in front of Cadderly and turned to face the double doors of the chapel.

Danica slipped into the chapel to stand next to her husband then the music started that announced the bride was coming and Catti-brie entered on Bruenor's arm. Admiring murmurs ran through the crowd as the bride and her father walked forward.

Drizzt couldn't avoid staring. Never had Catti-brie looked so lovely. He auburn hair was curled and fastened up allowing some of the curls to fall down her back in a ponytail and a pearl studded golden comb secured the flaming tresses. The sun glittered on the crystals on her dress, reflecting thousands of colors.

Catti-brie was thinking much the same thing. Drizzt looked like A Dark Elven prince in burgundy and black and the braids in his hair suited him well. Soon they reached Drizzt's side.

Cadderly held up his hands and the soft murmurs from the guests went silent. He looked at Bruenor. "King Battlehammer, do you give your consent to this union?" he asked.

"I give my consent," Bruenor said. He placed his daughter's hand in Drizzt's. Turning, he joined the others in the front pew.

"Both of you kneel before me," Cadderly said and they did. Cadderly said a blessing then the couple exchanged vows then rings. "You both may rise. In Denier's holy name I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Their first kiss as husband and wife was sweeter then any they had shared and the guests applauded. At that moment both Drizzt and Catti-brie felt like their souls were forever entwined….

The End

A/N--Sniffle I love weddings. I hope you enjoyed this tale because I enjoyed writing it! R/R please!


End file.
